The future in his hands
by rggrgirl
Summary: What will happen when James and Lily, who hate each other, end up in the future along with the marauders and other characters, and see their son.... Harry
1. good bye

The future in his hands

**Hey everybody, this is my first fanfic, I would really appreciate it if u helped me improve.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the other HP characters. If I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfics**

"Is it so hard for your puny little brain to understand that I do NOT want to go out with you?" asked a beautiful red head to a black haired boy.

"Come on Evans; just give me one chance, please"

"No, now if you'll excuse me, my family is waiting", said Lily as she turned and left a sad looking guy behind.

It was the beginning of summer break, and everyone was very excited and happy to see their family again, well except maybe only one person that is. Yep, you guessed it… Sirius Black, although he was quite happy he wasn't going home for the summer, but was staying at the Potter's house.

"Over here", cried an energetic looking middle age woman

"Hey Mrs. Potter"

"Sirius; how many times do I have to ask you to call me Celeste?"

"About one hundred more", said Sirius grinning

"How was school?" asked Mr. Potter to James, but Sirius answered it first

"The same as always, Jamesie over here is practically drooling over Evans, while she tell him to bug off"

"James still likes Lily?" asked Mrs. Potter

"Yep, always have, always will"

"Shut up padfoot, can we just go now?" asked a grim looking James

"Sure, come on everyone, the last one to the car is a muggle"

James looked back to see Lily waving good bye to her friend Megan, and then left. Of course he was the last one, and Sirius wouldn't stop bugging him, when James finally got annoyed, he slapped him across the head, just then did he shut up.

"I'm going to miss you", cried a distressed looking girl

"I'm going to miss you too Megan, but promise me you are going to owl me over the summer"

"I'll owl you every single day, day or night, if it's snowing of raining I don't care!" exclaimed Megan

"Bye Lily"

"Bye Megan"

The girls cried as they hugged each other, then each left already missing each other terribly.

Out of the corner of her eye Lily thought she saw Potter staring at her.

"Must be my imagination"

"Hey mum, dad I missed you so much", screamed Lily as she hugged her parents

"Lilykins, we missed you too; how was school?" asked Mr. Evans holding his daughter tightly.

"It was… good I guess, well anyway, can we go home?"

"Sure thing honey, let's go".

_Dear Megan,_

_How's life treating you? My summer is the same; Petunia won't even get near me, my parents are good though. But there is just one little problem….. I AM BORED!_

_Can you believe that? Well neither can I, so I was thinking (a thing I am perfect in, unlike Potter) that maybe we could go to Diagon Alley tomorrow, so we can get our school stuff together. I just got my letter from Hogwarts, and I have great news. Owl me as soon as you can._

_Your friend always,_

_Lily _

Lily folded the letter, and tied it to her owl Artemis. She then went to a corner in her room, and began reading. She fell asleep, and didn't wake up until she heard a tap on her window. She opened it and saw Artemis holding a little piece of parchment; she took it and read it.

_Dear Lily,_

_Life's treating me good. My summer just improved a little, but I'll tell you about it tomorrow. See you there at 10:00 sharp._

_Your morning friend,_

_Megan_

_P.S. If you like James that much and you can't stop thinking about him, why not try to go out with him?_

Lily swore, and went straight to bed to get some good sleep.

**How did you like my first chapter? Please review**


	2. Diagon Alley

**Hey everyone! Thanx to _Agnes1014 _for the review, you are the first one to review my story, so you get………………… (Drum rolls please)**

**My full gratitude. No, seriously thanx, you really made my day. **

**A very special thanks to_ MariaCachucha_ and _Heiress-To-The-Dark-Throne, _you guys rock, thank you for the reviews, please keep reviewing. **

**Enough with the chit-chat, let's get on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP, or the HP characters, if I did, I would be living in a tropical island. (In other words, no, I don't own anything) ;)**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Ok, so what's left?" asked Lily

"We only need our robes, and we are finally done"

"Good… I need a rest"

"No, we have to go and buy the robes, come on"

"No"

"Why not?"

"Me tired" said Lily talking like a little girl

"I'll buy you ice cream after we're done"

"What are we waiting for? Let's go"

"I like that attitude" said a very happy Megan

The girls had been shopping for over 4 hours. They walked until they got to the robes store were they collapsed on some chairs.

"My feet are killing me, I don't think I am going to be able to walk again in my life" said a distressed looking Lily

"Stop exaggerating Lils; look at it on the bright side. This is our last store, and then we get..."

But Megan was interrupted by a crashing noise at the back of the store. They both looked at each other and nodded. They took out their wands and approached the place were the noise was coming from. As they drew near they saw Mrs. Huggins on the floor with tons of boxes on top of her.

"Mrs. Huggins, are you ok? What happened?" both of the girls asked in unison

"Yes, I'm fine thank you" said Mrs. Huggins eyeing them suspiciously

"Mrs. Huggins, don't you remember us?"

"We are Lily and Megan"

"What? You've grown a lot, sorry for being so grumpy. It has been a bad day, but anyway, same as always I'm guessing. Just a little longer"

"Thanks Mrs. Huggins, is there anything we can do to help you?" asked Megan

"Be a dear and please get me those boxes up there for the young lady in the fitting room" replied Mrs. Huggins signaling two big boxes at the very top.

"No problem" replied Lily

After finally getting the boxes, the girls went to the fitting room where they found Mrs. Huggins writing something, and a stunning Hispanic girl looking bored and tired.

"Hey there, we have the boxes you wanted Mrs. Huggins" said Megan giving her the box.

"Thank you Megan, here miss, try this on"

"Okay, thank you" said the Hispanic girl as she entered the fitting room.

She got out and looked spectacular in those robes. Very few girls in Hogwarts managed to look that good in the school robes, but she did it.

"You look gorgeous miss" said Mrs. Huggins, proud of her work

The girl blushed and smiled "thank you, I'll take it"

"Sure thing, come over here….. Forgive my manners, I didn't introduce you to the girls, here I'll wrap the robe while you lot chat".

The girls smiled at each other as Mrs. Huggins left the room.

"Hi there, I'm Lily Evans"

"Megan Southernland"

"Hi, I'm Gabriela Gonzalez, but you can call me Gaby" she said in a kind of weird accent

"Here are your robes miss" screamed Mrs. Huggins from the counter

"Are you done miss Gaby?" asked a short, grumpy woman

"Yes, I just have to pay; well got to go, bye"

"Bye" called the girls as Gaby left the shop.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Come on boys, hurry up….. we are nearly there"

"Mrs. Potter, I don't think my feet can walk anymore, they're going to break and I won't be able to walk again" said Sirius looking at his poor feet

"How many times…… oh, never mind, if we don't hurry the store may close…. Sirius, please stop looking at your feet and walk"

They had been shopping for their school supplies too, and just like the girls, they left the robes for the end. They had been in Diagon Alley for what seemed to be hours, and were now very tired.

"Look, there's Moony"

"Hey Moony, over here!" exclaimed James

"Hey guys, were you going?"

"We need to buy robes, want to come?" said Sirius mimicking Mrs. Potter

"sure"

"Good thing she didn't notice padfoot, you know you are her favorite"

"Sure, sure, can we just go now, I'm hungry"

"You're always hungry so what's…" Remus started to say, but got interrupted by Mrs. Potter

"Boys, if you don't hurry up, I'm not buying anything for you to eat"

With this, the three boys went running after Mrs. Potter.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Thanks for reading my story

Please, please, please, please………………… (you get the idea)

REVIEW

:)thanks


	3. Characters

**Hey there again, this is not a normal chapter, these are just the character's description, so you can just skip this, and wait until my next chapter. Thanks. **

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**_Lily Evans: _**Red head, emerald eyes, average size. She's very smart, but somehow she doesn't realize that James really likes her. Oh yeah, and she has fiery temper (just like her hair).

**_James Potter:_** Tall, black, messy hair, and wonderful hazel eyes. He is very popular, especially with the ladies, and doesn't have a very good reputation. He's very smart too, although he doesn't study nor pays attention in class.

**_Megan Southernland:_** Blond hair, sky blue eyes, and about the same height as Lily, who happens to be her best friend. She is kind, outgoing and smart too.

**_Sirius Black:_** Taller than James, black, longish hair, gray eyes. Very, very, very, very……………………………… (Get the main idea?) popular. He has a worse reputation with the ladies than James, and he is equally smart too.

**_Remus Lupin:_** James's height, sandy brown hair, honey golden eyes, he is really smart, and unlike James and Sirius studies. He is popular too, but not as much as the other two pranksters.

**_Gabriela Gonzalez:_** Hispanic, a little bit shorter than Lily and Megan, big brown eyes, and black, shiny, curly hair. She's kind of shy because of her accent with English, she's an incredibly good friend, she's smart, kind, and makes friends easily. Plus she has a lot of money.

**_Peter: _**(I don't know his last name, please someone tell me) He's rather short, blue baby eyes, blond hair. He's not so popular or smart.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Please review my other chapter**

**Thanx**


	4. Hogwarts

**Hey there thanks for the reviews!**

**People, I'm very sorry about not updating any sooner, but I had no power thanks to hurricane Wilma. I'll try to make it up to you. ;) **

**The special thanks are at the end of the chapter, I also answered some questions. **

**Here goes another chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Do you know if rggrgirl owns HP, or any of the characters? No, JK Rowling does. (If you didn't get that, I don't own HP or the characters).**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Bye Lily"

"Bye mum, dad… Petunia" Lily said the last name in an annoyed voice

"We're going to miss you sweetheart, at least it's your last year" cried Mrs. Evans as she hugged her daughter

"Can we just go now, I have a date with Vernon, and I don't want to be late because of the FREAK" she emphasized that last word

Lily grew red and decided to leave before she had an outburst.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Bye mum"

"Bye James" cried Mrs. Potter giving James a motherly hug and kiss

"Celeste you're embarrassing the kid" said Mr. Potter almost laughing

"Bye dad, thanks"

"Any time son"

"Bye Mrs. and Mr. Potter" said Sirius as he left

"Bye"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Come on let's get a good compartment before they're full" said Lily as they made their way through the crowd.

"Look, isn't that Gaby? The girl we saw at the store" asked Megan

"Yes, she looks confused, let's go ask her if she wants to come and sit with us"

It was Gaby's first time at the Hogwart's boarding express. She was lost and didn't know what to do, there were a lot of kids everywhere, she was trying to find a face she knew but couldn't. Unexpectedly she felt someone poke her in the back; Gaby turned around and saw Lily and Megan.

"Hi, want to come and sit with us?" asked Megan

"Sure, thank you" replied Gaby

"Come on, we need to get a compartment fast"

"Coming Lily"

They finally found an empty compartment and sat down.

"Okay, so Megan what was the important thing you wanted to tell me?" asked Lily

"Well….. I am a …..Prefect"

"That is so good, I am head girl"

"How come that doesn't surprise me?" asked Megan trying to sound bored, but failed. She was about to burst of all the excitement she had.

"Congratulations"

"Thanks Gaby; now tell us, how come we haven't seen you here before?" asked a curious Lily

"I used to live in México with all my family and I used to go to another school, just like this but in Spanish. My father used to be the President of Mexico, but now he is retired and he has always wanted to live in England, so here we are, I started taking English classes since I was 12, but my teachers had the same accent as I have, that's why my pronunciation is not very good".

"Wow, I've never met anyone from Mexico, well now that I think about it I've never gotten out of England" said Megan thinking

"Do you like it here?" asked Lily

"I guess, but I miss being able to talk in a language I understand, and I'm not afraid to say something wrong".

"You are going to love this school, and don't worry, if you hang out with us, then you won't get lost"

"Yes, thanks to Lily we hang out with the marauders all the time" said Megan looking annoyed

Just then three boys came in.

"Hello there Lillian, you missed us?" asked Sirius as he sat down

"Excuse me, but what do you thing you're doing?"

"Sorry, but we couldn't find any empty compartments, is it okay if we sit here?" asked Remus

It was really hard to say no to Remus, he was really nice and he was the only marauder Lily could tolerate.

"Okay, fine, wait a minute. Where's Potter?"

Peter was about to answer, but Sirius cut him off

"Aww, I knew you would fall for Prongsie sooner or later"

"If you don't want me to hurt you then you better shut up Black. And the only reason I asked it's because you lot are inseparable" said Lily

As soon as she answered, the train started moving.

"Come on Lily we need to get to the meeting" said Megan

"Okay, bye Gaby"

"Oh, I forgot everyone this is Gaby, Gaby this is Remus, Sirius, and Peter" said Megan as she left.

"Aren't you supposed to go too Remus?"

"Yes, bye everyone, it was a pleasure meeting you Gaby"

"You too"

With that Lily, Megan and Remus left

"Well hello there, they didn't introduce us well. My name is Black, Sirius Black"

"Gaby Gonzalez; you sound like James Bond" said Gaby laughing

"So I'm guessing you're muggle born?"

"Yes, are you muggle born too?"

"No, but Remus's mum is muggle and one time we went to his house and they were watching that movie"

"So you and your family are… how do you call them here?"

"Pure bloods, yes, but I would prefer not to talk about my family" said Sirius in a cold tone of voice

Gaby seeing that maybe he didn't like his family a lot turned the conversation over to Peter.

"Hi, what's your last name?"

"Pettigrew" said Peter shyly

"How long have you guys been friends?" asked Gaby signaling the two boys

"Since first year" said Sirius

With that they started telling her about all of their pranks.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Do you think it was a good idea to leave Gaby with Sirius? I mean Peter is okay, but Sirius?" asked a concerned Megan

"What if Black turns her from innocent to… marauder?"

"Hey, I'm a marauder too"

"I can't believe you hang out with those idiots Remus"

"Once you get to know them they're not that bad"

"Sure, sure" Lily said as they got the meeting compartment

Seated there were some Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Hufflepuff prefects. At the very corner stood ………… James Potter

"What is HE doing here?"

"Lily calm down, there's a lot of people watching you" whispered Megan

"Ok, I'll try, but don't blame me if I accidentally kill him"

"Let me ask him" said Megan giving Lily a look to calm down and to shut up

"James, may I ask what you are doing here?"

"I'm head boy"

"You, head…. Head boy? Who in their right mind would make YOU head boy" asked Lily finally loosing control

"I think we should start, don't you Evans?"

Lily was still fuming red, so Megan had to answer for her.

"Yes, Lily thinks we should start too"

During the whole meeting Lily couldn't say anything, and was filled with anger, and shock. Once the meeting was over only Remus, Megan, James and Lily were left in the compartment.

"We better go, come on Lily"

"Come on; let's go get Sirius and Peter" said Remus

"Sure thing Moony"

As the four of them walked to their compartment they could hear laughter going on somewhere in the train. When they got near their compartment they heard it louder, and louder.

"What the heck?"

"What happened?" asked Remus after seeing James's shocked face

There on the floor were Sirius and Gaby laughing in the floor, holding their sides, and Peter sitting looking very angry.

"What happened here?" asked Megan

"He….-laughter attack-…..he made Peter….-another laughter attack-…" but Gaby could never finish what she wanted to say because she started laughing even harder.

The four of them looked at each other and forgot all about Lily's reaction to James being head boy and looked at their friends like they were crazy.

"See, I told you it was a bad idea to leave her all alone with Sirius" said Lily

"I was wrong; Sirius has turned her into a maniac just like him"

"What are you laughing about padfoot?" asked James feeling left out.

"Remember that time I accidentally turned Peter into Malfoy for a week?"

Instantly James and Remus started to laugh too. Lily and Megan stood there looking confused.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Welcome students to another year here at Hogwarts, to the new students, welcome" said Dumbledore looking at the first years, "and to the older students, it's nice to have you back; I am going to tell you some important information to make this year run smoothly: the forbidden forest is strictly prohibited as we all know" Dumbledore looked directly at the four marauders "any students out of their common room after curfew will be punished severely and on better news, our head boy and girl for this year are Mr. Potter and Ms. Evans" Dumbledore said applauding, "now, let's eat"

Sirius got to the food first and was eating like a pig. James was doing the same thing as his buddy; the only ones that were eating in a normal way were Remus and Peter. The girls had to sit across from them because Gaby was now a friend of Sirius.

"Hey Jamesie, instead of calling you head boy we should start calling you pig boy" said Sirius as he stopped eating for a second and interrupted James.

James put his fork down on the table and faced Sirius.

"What about you? Look at your face"

"What about my face...ah" screamed Sirius looking at his face in a spoon

James started laughing and punched the table, but instead of punching the table he hit the fork, and the mashed potatoes he had been eating hit Lily. She looked at James like she wanted to kill him and threw a bun, but he dodged it and it hit Sirius instead.

"FOOD FIGHT" screamed Sirius so the entire hall could hear.

With this food started flying everywhere, laughter and screams could be heard everywhere. After a few minutes of fun Professor Dumbledore calmed down the entire school.

"Please prefects lead the students to their respective common rooms, and I would like to speak to Mr. Potter and Ms. Evans in my office and I like bubblegum"

"What did he mean?" asked Lily

"That's the password to his office"

"Oh"

"Bubblegum" said James as they got to the headmaster's office.

As they got in they saw Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore looking very angry.

"Mr. Potter and Ms. Evans, I am sure you know why you're here" said Professor Dumbledore

"Yes Professor" said Lily and James in unison

"Good……Minerva is there something you want to say?"

"Yes, I am very disappointed in you; as head boy and head girl you are supposed to be an example to all the younger students, and come on, it is the first night back at Hogwarts and you start a food fight… I just expected you to behave correctly."

"Thank you Minerva I think you have said almost everything, Mr. Potter and Ms. Evans you have detention with Minerva tomorrow night at eight sharp and I'll talk with you both some time during this week"

"Okay" answered James

"You can go"

"Thank you"

"Chocolate frogs" Lily said as they entered the common room which was now deserted

Lily started going up the stairs and turned at the last step to look at James.

"It was your entire fault" and with that she entered the girl's room.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Thanks to Agnes1014, MariaCachucha, and Heiress-To-The-Dark-Throne for your reviews, you guys were the first ones to review, so you are special.**

**Also special thanx to:**

**fork-tofu-pingpong-fish**

**Hapi Djus: about the name; I can't change it because I owed my cousin a story with a character named after her. And about the lines, could you explain it to me more clearly, I would really like to improve. Thank you for helping me. :)**

**hot4moony**

**Vicky**

**You guys rock.**

**Please keep reviewing.**


	5. The Time Turner

**Hey everyone I'm back again, like always the thanks are at the bottom of the page and here goes another chapter.**

**Disclaimer: (I'll make this quick) I don't own any of the HP characters.**

**

* * *

"_Tomorrow, tomorrow, I'll love you, tomorrow, you're always a day away..."_**" 

"Sirius, you need to stop coming to my house so much"

"What? I'm just trying to wake Prongs up before there's no food left, now if you'll excuse me…"

"This is going be good"

"Wake up sunshine" screamed Sirius as he poured a bucket of freezing water on James

"Bloody hell"

James got his wand and started chasing Sirius around the room. Meanwhile in the girl's room (Hapi Djus is it good? Or is it lame?) Megan and Gaby were having the same trouble as the boys. Lily didn't want to wake up.

"Lily, we're going to miss breakfast" said Megan impatiently

"Here, I'll help"

"Be my guest"

Gaby went and got a bag from her bed and took out a weird object. She turned it on and was adjusting it.

"What was the professor's name that gave Lily and James a detention last night?" asked Gaby

"Professor McGonagall"

"Thank you; professor McGonagall" she whispered

"Miss Evans get up this instant or I'll give you a detention for the whole year!" said Gaby in professor McGonagall's voice.

"I'm up"

"That always works"

"Gaby, were did you get that?" asked Megan

"Well… in my old school I used to be kind of a prankster and well I have all this stuff to help me with my pranks. But I didn't want to tell you because…. it looks like you hate the marauders, and well…. I wanted to be your friend"

"Oh don't be silly, we'll be your friends if you are a prankster or not…. but let's try not to tell Lily"

"Not tell me what?"

"Nothing" both girls said in unison a little too quickly

"Fine, let's get going" said Lily eyeing them suspiciously

"Lily dear, you need to get changed"

"Right"

"We'll wait for you" said Gaby

"Ok"

Lily got dressed as fast as she could and the three girls left the room.

"Over here" screamed Sirius as the girls entered the room

"Good morning everyone"

"What's so good about it" asked a grumpy James

"You'll have to forgive Prongsie he's had a rough morning"

"I would have one too if you poured a bucket full of water in my head" said Remus

"Freezing"

"Freezing what James?" asked Megan

"THE BLOODY WATER"

"Ok, no need to shout"

"Just shut up Padfoot"

"We had the same problem with Lily over here, but Gaby got this thing out and…"

Megan couldn't finish what she wanted to say because she was interrupted by professor McGonagall handing out their schedules.

"I'll see you two in my office tonight at eight" said professor McGonagall giving James and Lily their schedules

"Minnie you look magnificent today; did you do something to your hair?"

"Mr. Black stop calling me Minnie or I will be forced to give you a detention too"

"Anytime Minnie"

"Here" said professor McGonagall giving them their schedules and leaving quickly

This is what their schedule looked like:

_**Lily**_

_Charms_

_Potions_

_History of Magic_

_Transfiguration_

_Defense against the Dark Arts_

_Herbology_

_**Megan**_

_Charms_

_Potions_

_Muggle Studies_

_Transfiguration_

_Defense against the Dark Arts_

_Herbology_

_**Gaby**_

_Charms_

_Potions_

_History of Magic_

_Transfiguration_

_Defense against the Dark Arts_

_Herbology_

_**James**_

_Charms_

_Potions_

_Muggle Studies_

_Transfiguration_

_Defense against the Dark Arts_

_Herbology_

_**Sirius**_

_Charms_

_Potions_

_Muggle Studies_

_Transfiguration_

_Defense against the Dark Arts_

_Herbology_

_**Remus**_

_Charms_

_Potions_

_History of Magic_

_Transfiguration_

_Defense against the Dark Arts_

_Herbology_

_**Peter**_

_Charms_

_Potions_

_Divination_

_Transfiguration_

_Defense against the Dark Arts_

_Herbology_

"Looks like we have most of the classes together" said Gaby excitedly

"And if we don't hurry up we're going to be late for our first class"

"You're right, I can't afford to get another detention" Lily said jumping up her seat, Megan, Gaby and the marauders followed.

They went through all of their classes and met in the common room after they were done.

"I can't believe the professors gave us homework on our first day back"

"Sirius, they always give us homework on our first day back" said Remus

"I know, but we're in 7th year and this is our last year, maybe they could take a little pity on us"

"Yeah, whatever; Lily we need to get going or we're going to be late to our detention"

Lily was about to say something to James because he had used her name but was interrupted

"What happened to my old Jamesie who used to be late to detentions with me all the time? I want my Jamsesie back, BRING HIM BACK TO ME!" screamed Sirius dramatically

"Sirius, snap out of it" said Remus slapping Sirius

"Fine, go ahead and leave me, I'm just your BEST friend, but it doesn't matter…"

Megan and Gaby were laughing and holding their sides

"Come on Lily" said James trying not to laugh

"Ok"

-_I'm not going to say anything-_ Lily thought

They left the common room and headed to professor McGonagall's classroom were there was a paper that said to go to the trophy room. As soon as they got there they saw professor McGonagall waiting for them.

"Mr. Potter, Mrs. Evans; today you will polish the silver in the trophy room without magic, now, I have work to do so I'm going to trust you to do your work right, no playing around understand?"

"Yes professor" they both answered

"Very well, you can start now"

They cleaned in silence for what seemed to be hours until James finally broke it.

"So…. Lily, I'm very sorry for getting you into trouble"

-_Did he just apologize? No, it can't be, James Potter never apologizes-_

"Excuse me?"

"Yes, I said I was sorry for getting you a detention"

-_WOW! He did-_

"Um… no problem, I guess"

"Good, so Lily I wanted to talk to you"

-_Is it just me, or is he suddenly getting taller? OMG he's getting closer-_

"Lily… I"

James face was now a few inches away from Lily's face. She could feel him breathing and getting closer and closer to her. Lily was paralyzed and even though she wanted to move, her legs were glued to the ground. James cupped her face and took it as a good sign that she wasn't moving. He gently put his lips over hers. As soon as she felt his lips, Lily finally got out of the trance she was in, pushed away from James and left the room running leaving a shocked boy behind.

In the meantime back on the common room Remus, Gaby and Megan were doing homework, Peter was nowhere to be seen and Sirius was playing with his hair when they saw a distressed looking Lily going up the stairs to the girl's room.

"Come on Gaby, we better see what's going on"  
"Ok, night everyone"

"Good night" Remus was the only one to answer because Sirius who hadn't even seen Lily come in was playing with his hair again

Just as Gaby and Megan got into the girl's room, James came in.

"Why can't she just understand that I really like her, and might even love her"

"Do you want to tell us what happened?"

"Maybe tomorrow, tonight I just need to sleep" said James angrily

"Prongs, I just have one word to say"

"What is it Padfoot?"

"POKE" said Sirius poking James in the arm

"ARGH, I can't take it anymore"

"What did I do?" asked Sirius as he saw James go up the stairs to his room very upset

The girls were trying to see what had happened to make Lily so troubled.

"Lily, please tell us what happened, if you won't tell us we can't help you"

"Fine, he….. he…….he kissed me" she finally blurted out

"He kissed you?"

"Yes, I think I said it already; I don't need an echo"

"Ok Lily right now what you need is to clear your mind, so you are going to go to sleep" said Megan

"Yes, I think Megan's right; a good night sleep always helps"

"Ok, thank you, night"

"Night Lily" said the two girls

In an hour, the common room was deserted and the whole castle was quiet. But that didn't last for long because all of a sudden Lily screamed loud enough for her two friends to hear. The two girls quickly went to Lily's bed were Sirius Black was about to lay down but stopped and went out again. The three girls looked at each other and decided to follow him. He entered the boy's room, and they went in with him. Sirius went straight to James bed. James was having a dream about Lily so he put his arm around Sirius waist.

"Lily" said James in his sleep

Gaby and Megan couldn't help but giggle, and Lily looked as if she was about ready to kill James. He woke up when he heard someone giggling and saw that Sirius was next to him…. In his bed…. And he had his arm around Sirius.

"Ah!"

Remus woke up after hearing James scream, but Peter, Sirius and the rest of the boys in the room didn't seem to notice. Remus saw James and Sirius and started laughing; he had to cover his face with a pillow so he would not wake everyone up. Sirius got out of James's bed and started to walk out the door.

"Come on, before he goes out of the common room and Filch catches him"

Everyone followed James out of the room. Sirius was now going out the door of the common room and into the hallway. Everyone ran to try and catch him, but it seemed as if he was running too. Sirius kept on walking and woke up abruptly. Then at the far end of the hallway there was a shiny thing on the floor. Everybody started running down the hallway were they saw Sirius was, he was walking towards a shiny thing on the floor. Lily, Megan, and Gaby recognized what the "mysterious" object was very quickly.

"Shiny" said Sirius approaching the glittering object

"No" Gaby screamed grabbing Sirius hand and trying to pull him back, but he, being one of the best quidditch players at Hogwarts pulled her instead. Megan pulled Gaby's hand, Lily pulled Megan's hand, (to Lily's utter disgust) James pulled her hand, and Remus pulled James's hand. But even tough all of them were pulling Sirius got hold of the time turner and suddenly it felt as if they were being transported. They stopped abruptly and saw that they were in Hogwarts again, but it was day, and the students were very different and unrecognizable.

"Were are we?" asked Megan looking around

"I have no idea" answered Lily

**

* * *

****Thanx for the reviews, and to all those people that read my story, but do not review I would like to ask you, no, beg you to review. I allow reviews even if you are not a member. Anyways, special thanx to:**

**hot4moony**_Thanks, you are soooo very kind_

**Hapi Djus**_Please tell me if I did a good job on eliminating the "&" things between the text and putting word to change from place to place. How can I make the text more flowing? And I asked my cousin what length was her hair and she said it is a little below the shoulder. Thanx for being a faithful reviewer, I really appreciate it._

**MariaCachucha**_I want to thank you as well; you have been reviewing since my first chapter. I have a soft spot for you, Hapi Djus, and __Heiress-To-The-Dark-Throne__ (my first reviewers). Please don't stop reviewing_

**Remember, REVIEW!**

**I need to ask everyone a question, what year should they be in? Harry's 3rd year, 4th, 5th, 6th or 7th**

**I don't know because I don't want Dumbledore to be dead, I'm confused HELP!**

**P.S. Review... please**


	6. In the Future

**People I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry that I didn't write before, I want to kill the cable company because we have no cable, internet, or phone. Yes. They said that they were going to come to my house a long time ago, but they never came….. Yes we called them and they said that they couldn't come to our house because supposedly the area we live in is "affected" by hurricane Wilma, but all of our neighbors have cable, and my dad told them that, but they are a bunch of bastards. Anyway, sorry again for the delay, and I'll try to make it up to you. By the way based on the votes, this story will take place in Harry's 7th year. Here's how the results were:**

**4th year: 2**

**5th : 2**

**6th : 2**

**7th : 3**

**Disclaimer: If I owned HP, or any of the characters I would have paid the cable company a lot of money so they could come to my house to put the internet sooner. **

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Previously:

"_Shiny" said Sirius approaching the glittering object_

"_No" Gaby screamed grabbing Sirius hand and trying to pull him back, but he, being one of the best quidditch players at Hogwarts pulled her instead. Megan pulled Gaby's hand, Lily pulled Megan's hand, (to Lily's utter disgust) James pulled her hand, and Remus pulled James's hand. But even tough all of them were pulling Sirius got hold of the time turner and suddenly it felt as if they were being transported. They stopped abruptly and saw that they were in Hogwarts again, but it was day, and the students were very different and unrecognizable. _

"_Were are we?" asked Megan looking around_

"_I have no idea" answered Lily _

New:

"How about we ask someone if they know what year it is now?" asked Gaby

"Oh yeah, we're going to ask: excuse me do you know what year we are in?" said James

"Yes" said Gaby

"Come on, they are going to think we are a bunch of lunatics"

"No James, I think Gaby has a very good idea; now, who wants to do it" asked Megan

There was silence, no one raised their hand or said "me".

"Fine, I'll do it" said Megan looking for someone. She spotted a girl with honey curly hair, a boy with fiery red hair, and a boy with black messy hair and glasses.

Megan walked up to the three students who were talking among themselves.

"Uhmm… excuse me….." said Megan poking the girl in the back

The three students turned around and saw Megan with a surprised face

"Yes?" asked the girl

"Uhmm…. Hi, could you tell me what year it is?"

"Sure, it's1996 and by the way my name is Hermione Granger, are you new?"

"You could say that, I'm Megan Southerland"

"These are my friends….. Boys, say hi"

"Hi, I'm Harry" said the boy with the black, messy hair and glasses

The other boy was there looking at Megan as if she were an angel

"This is Ron, I have no idea what has gotten into him lately" said Hermione with a concerned face.

Meanwhile Remus was looking at Ron as if he wanted to kill him.

"Remus…"

"Yes Sirius?"

"You look like a hot pepper" said Sirius laughing

"Shut up Sirius" said Remus angrily

"You like Megan, you like Megan…" Sirius started singing

"No I don't"

"Oh yes you do"

"No"

"Yes"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"Boys, calm down; the whole castle can hear you" said Gaby

"But… but… but… he does like Megan, if he didn't like her he wouldn't be jealous that the red haired boy is staring at her"

"I am not jealous!"

"Boys calm down, and Sirius, please give me that time turner before something else happens" said Gaby impatiently

"Fine" said Sirius giving Gaby the time turner

Back with Megan and the new students…

"Right…. Thank you for telling me the year and all"

"No problem"

"I'm sorry…. Not to be rude or anything but why are you wearing your pajamas?" asked Harry

"What?"

"Yes, you and your friends over there" Harry said signaling the awkward group near the corner of the hallway, they were all wearing their pajamas

"Oh" said Megan surprised looking at herself, "hmm…. I don't know…..me…we….." Megan looked down at herself and began blushing; she was wearing her pink bunnies' pajamas

"Are you ok Megan" asked a concerned Hermione"

"I… I'm okay; thank you and nice meeting you" said Megan quickly and then leaved

"She is….."

"Beautiful" said Ron

"What? I was going to say she was a bit awkward" asked Harry

"Come on, let's get to class" said Hermione already walking

Harry and Ron followed.

"Apparently we are in the year of 1996…. Remus, why are you all red?" asked Megan

"I…I'm not red"

"Okay and we are all wearing our pajamas"

"WHAT?" screamed Lily

They all looked down at themselves and saw that indeed they were all wearing pajamas, or what they thought were pajamas. James was wearing some boxers, and a tight t-shirt, Sirius was almost the same, he was wearing boxers, and a tight no sleeve t-shirt, Remus was wearing boxers too, and a loose t-shirt (I asked my boy cousin what guys wear to sleep, and he said "BOXERS" I mean, what's with guys and boxers?). Lily was wearing her pajamas with the blue polka dots, and Gaby was wearing her teddy bear pajamas.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Gaby concerned and embarrassed that everyone was watching them in their pajamas

"I don't know" said Lily

"Look, there's Minnie; MINNIE! MINNIE!" Sirius started screaming

Professor McGonagall looked back to see who was calling her Minnie and she got the surprise of her life.

"Oh Gosh, what are they all doing here?"

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Hoped you liked this chapter. A little cliff hanger….. (And please review)**

**Here come the thanx notes things:**

**Fire Dolphin: _how did you like this chapter? Thanks for the review_**

**OperaGustus: _I love Sirius too, he's so funny_**

**Jollyhiker: _Thank you, you are so very kind_**

**Tanya J Potter: _Love your name, and apparently 7th year won_**

**Racheal: _Thank you for taking the time to review_**

**Wally4ever: _Please tell me if this is better, thanks for your help_**

**AzureStar: _Here's another chapter, hope it was good_**

**Heera: _Thank you for the review, I will be forever grateful_**

**Wing-Zero-Deathscythe-Hell****: _Thanks for voting, and you gave me a really good idea_**

**Pandas rule the world: _Thank you for complimenting my fic_**

**Sweetness!: _Thank you for liking the story, don't forget to review_**

**Biani: _It's a good thing that your review got to my email, you usually put the review on the latest chapter, but thanks anyway._**

**Rocking: _wish granted!_**

**I LEAVE THE "SPECIAL" REVIEWERS FOR THE END**

**Hapi Djus: _Don't worry about the hair thing_**

**Maria Cachucha: _You guys are really special, thanks for the rewies_**

**Agnes1014: _I am soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry because I didn't say your name on the last chapter, but you are the most special because you were my very first reviewer, and I feel so bad for not naming you last time, tell me if there's something I can do to make you forgive me._**


	7. Welcome to the family

**Hello again PERSONS! (Ha, ha, Kare, I said persons instead of people… so ha to you missy!). Here goes a new chapter, hope you like it and please review.**

**Disclaimer: Person 1: Have you met the person who plays HP in person?**

** Me: No**

** Person 1: But I thought you were the author of the HP books and that you owned all of the characters. **

** Me: No, I am just a normal person who doesn't even get an allowance, and has only one penny in my wallet.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"MINNIE, over here!" cried Sirius

"Mr. Black…. Mr. Potter…. I….. Follow me, all of you"

All of the people followed her as she guided them to a place they hadn't seen before.

"SNICKERS" said Professor McGonagall

It was a dark, cold room with only a few candles to give off light.

"Hello Minerv….." began to say Dumbledore, but stopped in mid-sentence surprised of seeing them

"Hello Dumbly" said Sirius

"How did all of you get here?" asked Dumbledore

"Sirius had a little accident with a time turner" said Remus looking at Sirius evilly

"Oh, I see, and may I ask how Mr. Black got hold of a time turner?"

"Sleepwalking" said Gaby

Dumbledore suppressed a smile

"I see, and I can tell by the look of your faces that you don't know what has been going on"

"All we know is that we are on the year of 1996 and that we are in our pajamas" said Megan

"Yes, I can clearly see that, and due to some circumstances I must allow you to stay here in the future no more than six months"

"Do we really have to stay here?" asked James

"If you want to, you can" replied Dumbledore

"Ok, let's vote; who wants to stay?" asked Lily

Remus, Sirius, Megan, Gaby, and Lily raised their hands

"Who wants to go back to the past?"

Only James raised his hand

"Ok, we're staying" said Lily happily

"Fine" said James grumpily

"Excuse me professor, but may I ask what you are doing in this place?" asked Gaby

"You might as well know, last school year I, or should I say a very real holographic me was murdered by a deatheater, so I had to hide for a while, but I think I am about ready to come out now" said Professor Dumbledore happily, "now, due to some circumstances we will have to change you last names a little, Mr. Potter, you will be James Pitter, Mr. Black, you will be Sirius Block…"

"Yes, like his head" said James laughing

Dumbledore smiled, he sure missed this bunch of troublemakers, "Mr. Lupin, you will be Remus Lapin, Ms. Evans, you will be Lily Evens, Ms. Southernland, you will be Megan Sunderland, and Ms. Gonzalez, you will be Gabriela Gonzilez".

"Professor, why are you changing our last names?" asked Megan

"Things here in the future are different than in the past, and you shall later figure out why I changed your last names, now please follow me to my office, you too Minerva".

Professor McGonagall was still extremely surprised and she couldn't talk. They all followed Professor Dumbledore out of the dark room (Gaby was relieved that they had finally gotten out of room) and went into the bright hallway. There was no one on the hallways because all of the students were at class. They got to Dumbledore's office which was still the same. Meanwhile Megan was thinking about the boy with glasses, and dark messy hair. He looked extremely familiar, she just couldn't figure out who he looked like. She turned to look at James, and there she got it.

"_James!"_ she thought

"Minerva, what's the password?" asked professor Dumbledore

"Oh, it's animagus

The doors opened. They saw the same office they always went back in the past.

"It feels good to be back" said Dumbledore "Minerva, could you please tell Mr. Po… I mean Harry to come?"

"I … yes…" she said closing the door

"Now, could the rest of you please go into this room?" Dumbledore asked opening a door leading into a dim room.

"Professor, do we really have to get in here?" asked Gaby

"Just for a moment"

"O..Okay" replied Gaby

Just as they got in, the office's door opened and a surprised looking Harry came in with Professor McGonagall behind.

"Professor?" asked Harry not quite believing what he saw

"Yes, I know, it really is me"  
"But I thought you were… I thought you were dead" said Harry

"No Harry, I just had to stage my death to calm the attacks to Hogwarts and the students, but I think it's a good time to come back now"

"Wow, this is a huge relief, seeing you alive..."

"Mr. Potter, I have some very important news to tell you" said Dumbledore seriously "there are some people here that I'm very sure you would love to see"

"Is it Remus and Tonks?" asked Harry

"Quite close" said Dumbledore "it is Mr. Lupin, but he is accompanied by other people"

"Is it Sirius?" asked Harry excitedly "Did he stage his death too?"

"You are quite close again; Mr. Black is here, but a much younger version of him"

"How is that possible" asked Harry

"Remember your third year? With Ms. Granger? What did you use to save 2 person's _(I said it again Kare!)_ lives?" asked Dumbledore trying to make Harry understand

"A time turner" whispered Harry but it was loud enough for Dumbledore to hear

"Exactly; and they brought someone… or should I say some people along with them".

"My… my pare…parents?" he asked

"Right again, they are here too along with some of your mother's friends" said Dumbledore

"Could I see them?" asked Harry curiously

"Yes you can, but there are some rules I must set before you talk to them. You can only tell your parents about their deaths, not telling anyone else, not Mr. Black, or Mr. Lupin. Next, you cannot tell Mr. Black about his death. And you cannot tell them who betrayed them, you can give them hints and clues, but they have to guess. If this goes good, we can make your life a little better."

"Will you tell them that I'm their son?" asked a worried Harry

"Yes, I will tell them, but you have to come with me. Stay there" said Dumbledore opening the door.

"You can come out now" said Dumbledore

"James, how did you get past me" asked Sirius to Harry

Harry was astonished and couldn't answer

"Did the cat eat your tongue James?" asked Sirius

"What?" asked the real James "I'm all the way in the back, who are you talking to?"

"If James is over there, then, who are you?" asked Sirius signaling Harry

Now everyone was out of the room and all eyes were on Harry. He was growing red.

"Hey, aren't you the friend of the girl who told me the year?" asked Megan "you are Henry..."

"Harry"

"I always wanted to name my kid Harry if I had a boy, maybe I will" said Lily

"Please everyone quiet down, I have something very important to tell you" said Dumbledore, in that same instant everyone shut up

"Now, please sit down; Harry here is…. Mr. Potter and Ms. Evan's son"

"What?" screamed Lily

James was grinning like crazy.

"Potter, please stop grinning, you are making it worse. I have nothing against you Harry, but there is no way I would marry him, I would have to be insane"

"Then you were, because you married him" said Sirius "can't you tell by his eyes that he's your son?"

Lily looked at Harry's eyes very intensely. James was still grinning and the rest were too amazed to say a word. Then James got up and shock Harry's hand

"Welcome to the family son".

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Thank you for all of the great reviews, I feel honored. Please keep reviewing. Please.

Now to the thanks:

**Agnes1014** Thanks for forgiving me, here's a chapter dedicated to you

**-ShIvErInG sMiLe-****** Cool, I'm Hispanic too (you probably figured it out already since my cousin is Hispanic, so I am Hispanic too. Megan didn't recognize Harry immediately but she thought it was someone she knew, but didn't know who. Harry didn't recognize his parents because you couldn't see their faces. And I will change the date. I love Sirius too!

**lili-potter8907** For the Megan explanation read the thanks on top of this. Thanks for your review

**mrspadfoot4eva** Here's your chapter, please don't kill me jk

**dweem-angel** I will fix that, don't worry, but thanks

**wally4ever******We will see about the love triangle (evil laugh)

**MariaCachucha** thanks for the year, you saved my neck.

**RhiaEVILmonkey** was it funny?

**Alewyn** here's more for you

**Blurpy** right back at you!

**Sweetness!** Thanks, I thought it would be funny too, but it would not go with the story. But please keep reviewing; your reviews help me a lot

**Hapi Djus** I saw the movie in Mexico, in Spanish. The translation wasn't that good. I can't imagine being in the premier! It must have been awesome, and going to Iceland! May I ask something; is it really cold in Iceland?

**AzureStar** Thank you for loving it, I do too. :)


	8. The Grand Anouncement

**Hello peoples, again, thanks 4 the reviews and please keep reviewing. It gives me hope and bla, bla, bla, yada, yada, yada. **

**Disclaimer: I do not; I repeat DO NOT own any of the HP characters. I am a poor person who likes writing fanfics. **

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Lily was sitting horrified and looking at James like he was insane.

James had a smug smile on his face. Harry smiled and shock his dad's hand. There was silence in the room, and Sirius finally broke it.

"Can we eat now? I'm very hungry; I want to eat a hot dog and what do the Americans call it… oh yeah, fries, and soda. What about you Gaby?" Sirius asked

"That sounds good" said Gaby

"Great, Dumbly, can we go to the dinning hall now?" asked Sirius rubbing his stomach

"I'm sorry, but the students are in classes. You can go to the kitchen but let me tell you that we are not having American hot dogs. We are having chicken and pumpkin juice"

"But I wanted a hot dog" cried Sirius like a baby

"Come on Sirius, is that or nothing" said Remus

"I'm quite hungry too" said Megan

"I think that the occasion deserves a celebration. It's not everyday that I get a son with Lily" said James excitedly "come on my soon to be wife"

"James, just because we are having a child together doesn't give you the right to call me your wife" said Lily crossly

Harry just smiled; this was a great opportunity to finally meet his parents.

"Harry, I'm sorry but you have to go back to class" said Professor Dumbledore

"Can't I go with them?"

"Yes, can he please come?" asked Sirius

"No, professor Flitwick shall be worried if you're not in his class" said Dumbledore

"He's still teaching?" asked Megan with surprise

"Yes, he's still a great teacher" said Dumbledore

"Yes, you get to look at your eye lids more closely" whispered Harry

Sirius laughed

"Professor, were will we sleep?" asked Remus

"Don't worry about it. You'll be in the Gryffindor tower. Just look for your name in one of the beds" said Dumbledore. "Ok, off you go; Harry, I want to see you in class"

"Wait… Professor, do you have any clothes in which we can change?" asked Gaby looking down at her teddy bear pajamas.

"When you get to your beds there will be some clothes you can change into" said Dumbledore opening the door so they could go.

"What's the password to enter?" asked Megan

"Good question Ms. Southerland, I shall tell Minerva to be there to tell you what the password is, don't worry" said Dumbledore

Everyone left the headmaster's office except him; he stayed there to think.

"Ok, I have to go, see you later" said Harry running off and disappeared in a corner

"Ok, let's get to the kitchen" said Sirius already running. Everyone else followed.

"Wow, this is awfully weird. I mean Lily and James having a child, us being in the future, it's just complicated" said Remus confused.

Megan patted his back "it's okay, don't worry"

Lily and Gaby looked at each other and smiled. It was clear that Megan liked Remus.

Just then a little elf came up to them, well up to James.

"Mr. Potter, how can Dobby serve you?" the little elf asked

James looked taken back.

"Can you bring my friends and me something to eat?"

"Yes sir" said Dobby and left quickly

"How did he know your name Prongs?" asked Sirius confused

"Don't ask me" said James equally puzzled

James, Sirius and Remus ate a lot, and the girls ate a little

"I have no idea why you guys eat so little, I mean look at yourselves, you look as thin as a…. spaghetti" said Sirius looking down at the food he was eating

"Sirius, we have our reasons" said Megan giving him "the" look

"This is so weird, I mean a minute we're in our time, and the next we are in the future, and I have a son with him!" said Lily signaling James with a disgusted face

"Lily, you know you love me" said James

Lily was about to say something back, but just stayed quiet.

"I think we should probably go to our dormitories before all of the students get out of class and see us in our pajamas… again" said Remus

"Moony, what's so bad about being seen in our pajamas? Didn't you tell me that you liked all the attention?" asked Sirius

"No, I think that would be you" said Remus

"I agree with Remus, we should go change, I don't want anyone else seeing me in my pajamas" said Gaby

"But your pajamas are adorable; they look like Mr. Sno…."Sirius stopped

"What were you going to say?" asked Megan

James and Remus were laughing and holding their sides. Just then Dobby came in.

"Mr. Potter, is there anything else you need?"

"No thanks, we were just about to leave" said James

"Ok, good bye Mr. Potter, come soon" said Dobby as they left

"That guy gives me the creeps" said Lily

"Don't worry Lily, I'll protect you" said James hugging Lily

"I can protect myself, thank you very much" said Lily moving away from James

"Just trying to help" said James making the peace sign

Lily rolled her eyes and continued walking. They got to the entrance of the Gryffindor tower, and professor McGonagall was already waiting for them.

"Hello again, the password is "lion head". I have to go, I have many stuff to do…. And if anyone's interested in trying out for the Quidditch team the tryouts will be tomorrow at 6:00 pm sharp" said professor McGonagall leaving

They all got in the common room and saw that it was the same as always. The girls went up to the girls' dormitories and the guys went to the boys' dormitories. As the girls got in they saw three beds very close to each other with some clothes on top and their names. It was the same with the guys. They all quickly changed and went down to the common room. As they sat down the students started coming into the common room. All the girls were giving the boys flirtatious looks, and James and Sirius answered by winking at them. At that moment Harry came in with Ron and Hermione.

"Hello, nice to meet you. Harry just told me all about you" said Hermione looking at James and Lily

"Everyone, this is Hermione and Ron" said Harry introducing his friends

"Hello" said Sirius smiling at Hermione

Hermione blushed and turned to look at Remus

"Is that professor Lupin?"

"What?" asked Remus

"Yes, your future self was our DDA teacher when we were in third year"

"You mean that I was a teacher here at Hogwarts?"

"Yes, now I am starving lets go to the Great Hall and eat something" said Harry

"I'm with you buddy, I'm starving" said Sirius rubbing his stomach

"Sirius, we just ate" said Gaby

"I know, but I'm hungry again" said Sirius calmly

"We'll go with you" said James

They all left the common room and headed to the Great Hall. On the way all of the girls were flirting with the James, Sirius and Remus. Lily was rolling her eyes and Megan was growing red, Gaby was just quiet. Once they got there they sat down all together and Sirius, Harry, Ron and Hermione started to eat. Then Dumbledore rose from his seat.

"Excuse me; I have a very important announcement. Our head boy and head girl have thought that we should have a ball to help you unstress from your classes. The ball shall be in a week. 4th years and above shall go to Hogsmead tomorrow to buy your outfits, while the 3rd years and bellow shall have their outfits send over to them" said the head master

Everyone started talking and thinking about the ball.

"Lily dear, will you go to the ball with me?" asked James

"I…well… no one else knows me…. So… ok, fine" said Lily unsure

James couldn't believe his ears, he then smiled; a huge smile.

"While we're at it… Megan, would you like to go to the ball with me?" asked Remus

Megan looked overly excited "yes, I'd love to"

Ron looked extremely sad and gave Remus a very angry look

Gaby was looking at Sirius, but Sirius looked down at his food.

"Gaby…. I … will you go to the ball with me?" asked Harry very quick

Gaby looked at Sirius, but he didn't look at her

"I sure will" said Gaby half smiling at Harry "I don't feel very well, if you'll excuse me…" Gaby was getting up from her chair, and headed out the Great Hall

Lily and Megan got up and left too. Sirius was still looking at his food, and James, Remus, and Harry were smiling happily. Hermione looked at Ron to see if he had something to say. But Ron was looking depressed. So Hermione stood up and left.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Hellos to every single person who are kind enough to leave reviews, you are so very kind. I wanted to have the ball for Christmas, but I ran out of time. Anyway, here comes the individual thank you thingy **

**_Sweetness!_** : Thank you for the encouragement. And don't worry; you can change to Hikari if you want.

**_Pandas rule the world_******Only time will tell

**_Agnes1014_******you're welcome for the dedication

**_Hapi Djus_******That sucks, well at least you got to watch the premier. And I haven't seen the north light. I know… I'm lame just kidding

**_-ShIvErInG sMiLe-_******oh, yes we do. We rule the world Lol

**_Hnz786_****** I live in Florida, and thanx for the review

**_Official cheeky devil_****** I have no idea if their time stops in their time or something, but I'm going to put that time stopped on the past

**_Petroleumjellydotone_******thank you for the review

**_Alice dra Tasuh Buad_******thank you, I fell very proud of myself now. You made my day

**_Blurpy: _**thanx a lot for the encouraging words

That's all Merry Christmas, or what ever holiday you celebrate and a happy new year.

_**Rggrgirl **_


	9. Hogsmead

**Hello persons. Sorry that I hadn't updated any sooner but I had no time due to the holiday break, and me going out of my house and stuff. Anyway, I hope you're not mad at me. And here goes another chapter.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned HP, or any of the characters I would have celebrated my B-day on France.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Previously-**

"Lily dear, will you go to the ball with me?" asked James

"I…well… no one else knows me…. So… ok, fine" said Lily unsure

James couldn't believe his ears, he then smiled; a huge smile.

"While we're at it… Megan, would you like to go to the ball with me?" asked Remus

Megan looked overly excited "yes, I'd love to"

Ron looked extremely sad and gave Remus a very angry look

Gaby was looking at Sirius, but Sirius looked down at his food.

"Gaby…. I … will you go to the ball with me?" asked Harry very quick

Gaby looked at Sirius, but he didn't look at her

"I sure will" said Gaby half smiling at Harry "I don't feel very well, if you'll excuse me…" Gaby was getting up from her chair, and headed out the Great Hall

Lily and Megan got up and left too. Sirius was still looking at his food, and James, Remus, and Harry were smiling happily. Hermione looked at Ron to see if he had something to say. But Ron was looking depressed. So Hermione stood up and left.

**New- **

"I didn't know Sirius was such a wimp" said Gaby to nobody in particular

"Why do you call Sirius a wimp?" asked Lily

Gaby looked surprised to see that someone had heard her

"I…well…I just thought…maybe…he would…askmetotheball" said Gaby

The end part was a little quickly but the girls got it.

"Gaby, do you like Sirius?" asked Megan with a smug smile on her face

"No" said Gaby a little too quickly

"Well, why did you want him to invite you to the ball?" asked Megan

"Because…." Gaby was thinking of a good answer to that question "…..I don't know, but let me tell you that I don't like him"

"Why didn't you ask him to the ball yourself?" asked Lily

"Every one was getting asked by boys to the ball, and it would sound very stupid if I asked HIM" said Gaby sadly "At least Harry is okay"

"You know you don't have to go to the ball with Harry if you don't want to" said Lily

"I know, I don't have anything against Harry but, it's going to be weird. He looks so much like James, and he's your son Lily" said Gaby

"So? It's not everyday that you get to date your friend's son. Enjoy it, maybe Sirius will get jealous when he sees you and Harry having so much fun!" exclaimed Lily

"You're right, but wait…I don't care if Sirius is jealous because I don't like him" Gaby told her two friends

"Right, we get it" they said in unison

With that they each put on their pajamas and went quickly to sleep. Meanwhile the boys were still wide awake.

"I can't believe Lily said yes" said James happily

"We all have dates to the ball now" said Harry

"Not exactly" said Remus pointing to Sirius and Ron

"Padfoot, who are you taking to the ball. Better hurry or all of the good ones will be gone" said James although he knew that any girl would leave their date just to be with Sirius.

"I don't want to talk about it" said Sirius looking at Harry angrily, but Harry was too happy about Gaby that he didn't notice. Only James did.

"Sirius, can I talk to you in the common room?" asked James

Remus looked at James; they almost never called each other by their names unless it was something serious. James looked at Remus giving him a look meaning _"don't worry, I'll see what's going on"_ so Remus turned around and left the go.

"What's going on?" asked James once they had sat in one of the big comfortable red couch in the common room

"Nothing" whispered Sirius

"Come on, we're best friends. We can tell each other anything" said James "Why were you looking at Harry like you wanted to murder him?"

"I was not … okay, maybe I was"

"Why?" asked James again

"Because…he…" Sirius was thinking about lying, but this was his best friend, he couldn't lye to him "…asked Gaby to the ball"

"So? What's wrong with that?" wondered James

"I wanted to ask her to the ball" said Sirius sounding like a little child

"So you like her" said James grinning

"I do not like Gaby, I just, she's my friend and I thought it would be fun if we went together to the ball" said Sirius looking at the floor "and besides, if I did like her, which I'm not saying I do, she doesn't like me back"

"How do you know? Have you asked her" said James

"No… but she just wants to be friends, nothing more" Sirius couldn't look at James in the eye because he knew he was acting very stupidly

"Why don't you test it out?" asked James

"How?"

"Invite someone else to the ball and try and make her jealous. If she does become jealous you know that she likes you" said James as a matter of fact

"James, you are a genius" said Sirius

"I know" said James smugly

"Come on, I need to get my beauty sleep" said Sirius running up the stairs

The nest day everyone woke up early because they were going to Hogsmead. The girls got up super early and got ready. They had very few clothes that they had been given, but they had fixed them to make them look good. It was a bit cold outside so they all wore jeans. Lily wore a green turtle neck with a beautiful scarf; she put her hair up in a pony tail. Megan wore a blue short sleeve on top of a white long sleeve shirt; she graves a cute sweater and left her hair down. Gaby wore a brown long sleeve shirt and a pretty hat with her hair straight. Hermione wore a pink short sleeve shirt with a pink sweat shirt on top (_I don't know what color Hermione would like so I just picked the one she used in the third movie_). When they came downstairs the guys were already there.

"Finally, you guys took too long" said James looking straight at Lily "but it was worth the wait"

Lily blushed and looked down at her feet. Megan and Gaby were both very surprised; the old Lily would have never blushed at something James said.

Sirius looked at Gaby, but at the moment she turned to look at him he turned to look at Hermione, who was right next to Gaby. Then he got an idea. He walked straight to Gaby, and then turned.

"Miss Hermione Granger, what a beautiful name" said Sirius looking at Hermione in the eye "and what beautiful eyes you have too"

Hermione began to blush deeply "Thank you"

"Look, I was wondering if you would be interested in going to the ball with me?" asked Sirius looking at both Hermione and Gaby

Gaby looked taken back and Hermione looked as if she was about to faint.

"Of course, I would love to accompany you to the ball Mr. Bla… I mean Mr. Block" said Hermione giggling

"Great" said Sirius smiling

"This is perfect, now I'm the only one without a date" said Ron miserably

"You can ask Luna" said Harry "she's turned out quite alright"

"She's my only option… I guess"

"Look there she is" said Hermione pointing at a girl sitting in the couch reading

"I'll be right back" said Ron walking towards Luna

"Excuse me… Luna…." said Ron poking Luna in the shoulder

"Yes?" she asked looking up from her book

"Will you…." This was costing Ron a lot of trouble because the truth was that he didn't like Luna, he liked someone else; but this was his only option "…will you come to the ball with me?"

Luna looked extremely surprised; she wasn't expecting anyone to invite her to the ball. This was great!

"Yes"

"Okay, then see you later" said Ron leaving

Everyone then left to Hogsmead ready to shop.

"Okay, the girls will go together to shop, while you guys go together to shop too, we'll meet in the tree broomsticks " said Megan taking charge

The girls went to a shop where they sold stunning muggle dresses. They first looked at the cheaper dresses. They couldn't find anything for them there. Suddenly Megan held up a turquoise blue strapless dress her size, it was perfect.

"I think I'm going to try this one on" said Megan

"Wow, that's gorgeous" said Gaby looking at the dress "go on, we'll be here waiting for you"

A little while later she came out looking tremendously beautiful.

"Megan, you look…wow… Remus is going to love it" said Lily

"You think?" asked Megan looking at herself in the mirror self consciously

"We know" said Hermione

As soon as Gaby turned around she saw "the" dress. It was a bit provocative, but it went for the look she was looking for. It had a crème halter top with the stomach part kind of see through with little diamonds. The bottom part was made of white silk. Gaby grabbed it and ran to the dressing room. When she came out she looked at herself in the mirror and was speechless. It was dazzling, just right. Megan came out of the dressing room and stared at Gaby with her mouth open.

"Gaby, you look very, very different. Wow, that dress is beautiful" said Megan

"I know isn't it?" said Gaby excitedly

"Isn't it a little provoking?" asked Megan

"Nah, it's great. Come on go with the others to help them, I'll be right there" said Gaby getting into the little cubicle again.

Hermione was looking everywhere for the right dress. It was not everyday that a girl got invited to a ball with a gorgeous looking guy.

"Need help?" asked Megan

"Yes, I don't seem to find a good dress for me" said Hermione stressed out

"Follow me, this dresses you're looking at look like something my grandmother would use"

Megan looked at the dress that was in front of her and knew it was the one. It had a low V neck; it was red with a black inner skirt. Megan handed the dress to Hermione and took her to the dressing room.

"Put it on, and then come out" directed Megan, Gaby came up behind Megan and stayed there to look at Hermione. When she came out she looked perfect. The dress clung to the right parts of her body, Hermione made the dress look sophisticated.

"Hermione, you look like a movie star" said Megan

Gaby knew Sirius would love it, and was quite mad at Hermione, but she did look good.

"You look great" said Gaby and then left

Hermione looked at herself and smiled, she adored it.

"While you change I'll be with the girls to try and help Lily find a dress for her" said Megan as she left

"Lily, have you found your dress?" asked Gaby

"No" replied Lily

"Let's find it, come on"

They looked, and looked, and Hermione came out of the dressing room, and helped the three girls. Gaby found an emerald dress and looked at it. It had a cross in the back, so you could basically see a lot of the back, it had thick straps and it was made of silk. It was simple but on target.

"Lily, try this on" said Gaby handing the dress to Lily

Lily saw it and went to try it on. She came out and was shocked. She looked striking and sophisticated.

"Lily, this is the dress for you" said Megan

"I know" whispered Lily

They paid for the dresses and headed for the three broomsticks.

The guys didn't have a hard time, and were already there. James had bought a brown muggle tux, Sirius a gray one, Remus a navy blue one, Harry a black one, and Harry bought Ron a dark green one.

"How was shopping?" asked James as soon as the girls sat down

"Tiring but fun" replied Lily

"You got your clothes?" asked Sirius

"Yes, we are done… wait, we didn't buy any shoes" said Megan alarmed

"We can go after we're done drinking these butter beers" said Gaby avoiding looking at Sirius

"Did you guys buy your clothes?" asked Hermione

"We sure did, it was boring though" said Remus

"Okay, everyone's done drinking, can we go buy the shoes now?" asked Megan

"Fine" said the girls in unison

"You coming?" asked Lily to the guys

"Okay" said James quickly

The girls got in, bought their shoes and got out.

"What should we do next?" asked Lily

"Honeydukes" said Sirius

Just there was a scream. Then they saw five hooded people coming down the street

"Death eaters!" screamed Neville somewhere in the crowd

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Little cliff hanger……**

**I didn't really like this chapter, but I promise that the next chapter is going to be way better. **

**Please review, last chapter I got only 5 reviews, I feel terrible. Please, you know I'll be very thankful if you review**

**Just a little question, how many of you have read "Gossip Girl"? Because my friend tells me it's good, but what if it isn't. I'm going to be wasting precious time reading a book instead of reading fan fiction. Pleas tell me. **

**Special thanx to:**

**_Alewyn- _thank you, I really thank you, and here's more for you.**

**_Blurpy_****_-_** **thanx, it's great you liked it**

**_Hapi Djus- _I think I'm too lazy to rewrite the chapters, but thanx for the info anyways. If I ever write another story like this, I'll keep that in mind. And I knew time would stop.**

**_Hikari-_ Malfoy will be available for the next chapter, so tune in. (I might just do what you suggested**

**_-ShIvErInG sMiLe-_****thank you, and I feel really good that you like my story.**

**Remember the question and the review.**

**Rggrgirl **


	10. Secrets revealed

**PPLS thank you sooo much for the reviews. I really appreciate it. I want to thank those who were kind enough to review. You know I love u all, thanks for returning the love by reviewing. Ur all my favorites.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP characters; if I did I would pay people to review my story.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Previously: **

"What should we do next?" asked Lily

"Honeydukes" said Sirius

Just then there was a scream. Then they saw five hooded people coming down the street

"Death eaters!" screamed Neville somewhere in the crowd

**Now:**

James turned to look at his friends and then back to the deatheaters. They were headed their way. James got Lily's arm and pushed her back into the shoe store. Remus finally reacting did the same with Megan. Gaby took out her want ready to fight these horrible deatheaters but Sirius pushed her into the store too. Hermione had also taken out her wand but both Harry and Ron grabbed their friend and pushed her into the store as well. Gaby glared at Sirius trough the store window.

-_how dare he? He is not my father, I wanted to give the deatheaters a piece of my mind, but how could I now if Sirius practically pushed. No actually he did push me, he had no right. Now how to get out?-_

The store was full of people, mainly girls, trying to hide from the horrendous deatheaters, so it was impossible to get out.

Meanwhile outside the guys all took out their wands. The deatheaters started to laugh.

"You puny little kids think you can fight us?" asked one deatheater laughing

"Were did the mudbloods go?" asked another deatheater "They were right here, I saw them"

"Boy, tell us where the mudbloods are" said the deatheater pointing his wand at Harry

"Don't you dare call them that" said James angrily

"A little touchy aren't we?" asked the deatheater smiling "let's see how touchy you can get with this"

"Cruc..." the death eater was about to finish the spell when another spell hit him at the back

Everyone turned to look at who had done that, and saw that it was… professor Dumbledore. Every person was surprised and pleased at the same time. The girls looked out the window to see what had caused the commotion to stop and saw that it was their beloved headmaster. Hermione looked taken back; Harry hadn't told her or Ron about him not being dead, he wanted to keep it a surprise. Gaby used this moment to step out of the store.

"Bla…Block" said Gaby talking to Sirius

Sirius didn't recognize his "last name" being called until Gaby pinched him hard on the arm.

"Bloody hell…" said Sirius rubbing his arm

"You had no right Bla…Block, oh gosh I can't get used to your last name" said Gaby angrily

"I had no right to what?" asked Sirius

"You just pushed me out of the way, I wanted to stay there and fight" said Gaby furiously

"What? You wanted me to let you stay there when they were clearly looking for you, for Lily, Megan and Hermione?" asked Sirius quite not believing his ears

"Yes, I was going to give those…those… people what they deserve" said Gaby still looking for a good word to help her describe the deatheaters

"They could have killed you!" exclaimed Sirius

"I don't care, it would be better, it would all be better" said Gaby bursting into tears

"What is the matter Gaby?" asked Sirius with a concerned face guiding her away from all of the people who wanted to see the headmaster more closely.

"I …I… it's just that they… they killed my…." Gaby couldn't finish her sentence because she started crying again

"Who did they kill?" asked Sirius

"They killed my brother" said Gaby

Sirius hugged Gaby and Gaby put her head on his shoulder

"That's why I am so scared of the dark" said Gaby wanting to get it all out

Sirius let her go on; it felt so right being here hugging her

"When I was thirteen my brother and I were coming back from the movies and we were stupidly walking home. I heard something, turned around and saw that someone was following us. I told my brother, he guided me to the park and told me to climb a tree; he did this to try and hide me. Then I saw it was a deatheater. The deatheater killed my brother and was looking for me. Then an auror came and I closed my eyes, and then when I thought that they had left came out. But there was still someone there, fortunately for me it was an auror who took my dead brother and I home. We buried him the next week" said Gaby finishing her story and holding on to Sirius with all her might.

Harry was looking for Gaby; he had seen her talking to Sirius angrily. So he started to look for Sirius, he didn't see him either. All he saw was a couple hugging. So Harry just turned around and left to look for his parents.

James and Remus went inside the shoe store to look for the girls. As soon as James saw Lily he hugged her. Lily looked shocked in a good way. Remus and Megan were holding hands and looking at each other with tender eyes. Ron and Harry came in after them.

"Have any of you guys seen Gaby, I've been looking for her like crazy" said Harry

Lily smiled in spite of herself; her son liked her friend.

"No, I haven't seen her since she started to argue with Sirius" said Megan.

In the meantime Gaby and Sirius were still hugging each other

"Sirius, may I ask you for a favor?" asked Gaby

"Anything" answered Sirius

"Please don't tell anyone what I just told you. I don't want people pitying me because I lost my brother" said Gaby pleadingly

_-she looks so gorgeous, why am I so stupid and didn't ask her to the ball? I just want this moment to stay like this forever. I, holding her in my arms and never letting go-_

"I won't tell" said Sirius

"Promise?" asked Gaby

"Yes" said Sirius firmly "do you want to go with the others now?" asked Sirius hoping she would say no

"I guess so, but first let me put a little makeup so they don't see that I was crying and look this ugy" said Gaby taking her makeup bag out of her purse

"You look beautiful without makeup anyway" said Sirius looking at Gaby

"Thank you" said Gaby blushing prettily "come on, let's go, race you" said Gaby running towards the shoe store with Sirius closely behind

They got into the store grasping for air.

"I won!" exclaimed Gaby happily

"Where were you guys?" asked Remus eyeing them suspiciously

"Just sorting things out" said Gaby smiling

"Can we go to Honedukes now?" asked Sirius

"Sure, I need to buy some candy too" said James

Remus, Sirius, James, Ron, Harry, Hermione and Megan went outside very quickly. Lily stayed behind to talk to Gaby.

"Gaby, are you ok?" asked Lily "I mean your eyes are kind of puffy and red"

"Can you really tell I was crying?" asked Gaby taking out a mirror and looking at her eyes

"No, just a little, if you get very close and know the person very well" said Lily jokingly "what happened did Sirius hurt you, or anything?" asked Lily concerned

"No, in the contrary, he was charming, he was polite and understanding" said Gaby smiling and with a glint in her eyes

Lily knew what was happening. Her friend was falling for Sirius, like every other girl at Hogwarts. _–I just wish that Gaby doesn't get her heart broken by him like every girl at Hogwarts does- _thought Lily looking at her friend with sadness

"Come on Lily, I want to buy candy too" said Gaby grabbing Lily's hand and running out of the store and out of the eyes of a certain blond boy

When Lily and Gaby got to the store, James and Sirius had already gotten loads and loads of candy

"Lily, which do you think I should buy… the chocolate frogs" said James holding a bag up "or… cockroach clusters?"

"Personally I would…" started saying Lily, but couldn't finish her sentence

"Excuse me Madame, but I think you dropped these" said a blond guy with incredible blue eyes holding the most magnificent pair of earrings

"I… don't think they're mine" said Lily looking into his deep blue eyes

"Yes, I saw you when you dropped them out of the shoe shop" said the guy trying to give the earrings to Lily "excuse my manners, I am Draco Malfoy by the way"

Harry and Ron turned around when they heard that name

"I'm Lily Evens"

"Pleasure meeting you, Miss Evens" said Draco

"You can call me Lily" she said still looking into those eyes, there was something hypnotizing about them, something out of the common

"Malfoy, what are you doing here?" asked Harry stepping in angrily

James, Sirius and Remus turned around too

"Well, well if it isn't Potter, and just to let you know, this is a free place" said Draco smiling evilly

"What? Is this… Lucius's son?" asked a bewildered Remus

"Who are you?" asked Draco looking at the three boys "Potter, you have a clone!"

"This is Lucius's son, Draco and he is not my clone, he's just my friend" said Harry pointing at his father

"Ok, whatever" said Draco turning his attention to Lily who was standing there looking very confused

"Mademoiselle, I must go. But can we meet again?" asked Draco looking at Lily

"Sure" said Lily still looking at his puzzling eyes

"Great" said Draco grabbing her hand and kissing it then leaving the store with two other guys

"What the heck do you think you're doing?" asked a fuming James

"What?" asked Lily

"You were talking to that guy, the son of Lucius Malfoy…AKA, our worst enemy aside from Snivellius" said James

"That doesn't mean he's like his father, he may be different" said Lily looking at Harry for some support

"Believe me, he's just as bad as his father" said Harry

"He seemed quite nice" said Megan looking at Lily with a smile on her face

"I know, and he is such a gentleman" said Gaby

"James is a gentleman too. Right Prongsie?" asked Sirius looking at his friend

"Mmm…sure" said James quickly

Remus started laughing along with Lily, Megan, and Gaby.

Ron, Harry and Hermione were all smiling.

"I really feel the love now guys" said James sarcastically

"Aw James, you know we love you" said Remus wiping the tears he had in his eyes

"Yes, whatever" said James "come on Sirius, you're my only buddy now"

"People, sorry to ruin the moment but we have to leave in like four minutes" said Hermione looking at her watch.

"Bloody guacamole" said Sirius running to the cash register

"I need to got some candy in less than two minutes" said Gaby running off to get some candy

James went to pay for his candy as well as Ron and Harry.

"Ron, what did you get?" asked Hermione

"Well just the usual really" said Ron looking at what he had bought "want something?"

"Maybe…ok yes, can I have a chocolate frog?" asked Hermione

"Here" said Ron giving her the frog

"Thank you" said Hermione

"You're welcome" replied Ron

"Done!" exclaimed Gaby

"Me too" said Sirius

"Let's go then" said Harry

The bunch left the store and headed to the express to get back to Hogwarts.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Here come the thank you thingies, I'm so happy to do them **

**-ShIvErInG sMiLe-**** I know, I hope this chapter is better**

**Malin88****- thanx for liking my story so much, here's what happens next**

**will-smith101****- please don't kill me! I'm too young to die )**

**Alewyn- thanks for the advice, and let me tell you that for the dresses I had to look them up in the internet, 'cause I had no idea of what dress they were going to get**

**Be Be**- **thanks for the review, and I am reading gossip girl, it's actually not that bad**

**Hapi Djus****- Hope you finished the report…. And thank you for letting me see the positive side of things**

**MariaCachucha****- I know, I really don't Like Ron/Luna but it was either that or Ron wasn't going to the ball. **

**KTSweep08****- Thank you mademoiselle, and like I said before I am reading Gossip Girl 1 and it's quite interesting **

**icetalons****- thank you for the general review. Lol, no really I appreciate it **

**Alice dra Tasuh Buad****- thank you for liking it, even though I didn't. And don't worry about being lazy, I am too**

**DESTINY'Sheart****- Loved the new chapter, it was super.**

**kittycatdance****- thanks for the review. I'll try to make the chapter longer. Don't worry…. Be happy**

**That's all, and remember if you like the story, please review. If you think it sucks, please review too.**

**Rggrgirl **


	11. The Ball I

**Hello again everyone. I am so very, very, very sorry that I took sooooo long to update. I had the "little flu" as the doctors called it, so I had fever and all I did was sleep. The good part was that I missed school for days! Anyway I also want to thank you all for the reviews, they were awesome, anyway I noticed that many people didn't like the Lily/ Draco thingy, I was going to do it with Gaby, but my cousin already has Harry and Sirius, I mean she's pretty, but it was kind of getting annoying to write about her all the time (no offence to you Gab) then Megan already has Remus and Ron (poor guy), so who was left? Our dear old Lily! And with the Draco stuff, I got confused and I totally forgot that he is evil and shouldn't be at school. If you have any suggestions on how to fix this mistake without erasing the last chapter, please tell me.**

**There we go, glad we got that clear, and on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not, reply, I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters whatsoever. **

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Before:**

"Ron, what did you get?" asked Hermione

"Well just the usual really" said Ron looking at what he had bought "want something?"

"Maybe…ok yes, can I have a chocolate frog?" asked Hermione

"Here" said Ron giving her the frog

"Thank you" said Hermione

"You're welcome" replied Ron

"Done!" exclaimed Gaby

"Me too" said Sirius

"Let's go then" said Harry

The bunch left the store and headed to the express to get back to Hogwarts.

**Now:**

The week passed quickly with all the commotion of the ball and of having their headmaster there with them again. It was the day of the dance and the students at Hogwarts got the day off. But first (due to Sirius) the marauders and company had to go eat breakfast.

"Have you noticed that there are almost no girls right now?" asked Ron

"Yes, they are probably getting ready for the dance, which is still hours away" replied James

"I don't get why girls take so long getting ready. I mean is it so hard to take a bath and put on some clothes?" said Sirius who was a little cranky that morning

"Sirius, can you just please shut up and eat, because we really need to get going" said Megan looking at Sirius evilly.

"Don't tell me you guys are like the other brainless girls who take a century getting ready" said Sirius

"Well, for your information, we are not brainless, maybe you are" snapped Gaby, who was in a bad mood

"At least I'm not scared of the dark because my brother died" said Sirius sarcastically

The Great Hall grew quiet. Gaby stared at Sirius with a betrayed look on her eyes. She turned to her friends, and they were all looking at her in surprise. She felt tears in her eyes, but refused to let them out, not in front of Sirius. So she turned around and ran out of the Hall.

"Is it true?" asked a concerned Lily

Sirius could only nod, amazed at what he had done.

_-I betrayed Gaby. She trusted me with her biggest secret, and I spilled it all out in front of everyone. I'm such an idiot, maybe she was right, and maybe I am brainless-_

"OMG" said Megan covering her mouth

"She didn't tell us anything" said Lily quite confused "how did you know, Sirius?"

"She told me" whispered Sirius

"What?" screamed Megan

"I said that…" Sirius began to respond but was interrupted

"No, no, no. So she told you a secret and you go ahead and spill the beans?" asked a furious Megan

"Yes" whispered Sirius

"You truly are stupid" said Megan giving Sirius the eye

"Come on, we need to see how Gaby is doing" said Lily getting up "you coming Hermione?"

"Oh, yeah" said Hermione parting with Lily and Megan, and leaving the boys behind

"I have to go, do something" said Harry standing up because he couldn't stand seeing the way Sirius had treated Gaby

"Me too" said Ron

"Okay, see you guys" said Remus

"Sirius…." James began to lecture but was interrupted by Remus

"I think we should go to a more private room to talk"

They looked around only to find the whole Great Hall staring at them

"Yes, come on Sirius" said James dragging his friend by the arm out of the Great Hall and taking him to their room, where they found Harry and Ron deep in conversation

"Could you guys give us a minute?" asked Remus

"Certainly" said Ron leaving with Harry

"Okay, Sirius, can you please explain…" Remus began to ask but was interrupted by James

"It was all going so well Sirius. She was falling for you, and you messed it up" said James

"Wait a second, you mean that Sirius likes Gaby?" asked Remus smiling

Sirius nodded his head.

"I knew it" said Remus jumping up

"Okay, Remus, your intuition is not going to help much now" said a frustrated James

"James, calm down" said Remus looking at his pal

"You know what, you're right. I'm not the one who likes Gaby. I just thought that you really did like her" said James looking at Sirius "I just wanted to help you mate"

"I know, thank you" said Sirius finally speaking "and I really did like her; she is different than the other girls"

"Then why did you do that?" asked Remus

"It just came out" said Sirius looking at his feet "anyway, I'm going to take a bath"

Meanwhile, on the other side of the door were Harry and Ron casually listening to the conversation.

"He doesn't deserve Gaby" said Harry angrily

Ron was speechless

In the meantime the girls were trying to talk to a crying Gaby.

"Gaby, are you okay?" asked Hermione

"Gaby, don't cry. Your eyes will get all puffy for the ball tonight" said Lily

"I'm not going" said Gaby in a muffled voice

"But you have to go" said Hermione

"No, and no one can't make me!" exclaimed Gaby

"Come on Gaby, you can't leave Harry without a date. He didn't do anything wrong" said Megan stroking Gaby's hair.

"You know what? You're right, and I'm going to show Black that he didn't affect me. He can't ruin my night" said Gaby

"That's the spirit" said Lily

"Do you want to take a shower first?" asked Hermione

"Yes, thank you girls" said Gaby hugging her three friends

The girls got ready quickly. They put on their dresses, and did their hair and makeup. They were ready to go to the ball.

For the moment the guys were too getting ready. Harry refused to look at Sirius; there was a tense feeling in the room. After everyone was done they all went out into the common room to wait for the girls. Megan got out first in her turquoise blue strapless dress, with half of her hair down and the other half in an up do, Remus was looking at her with amusing eyes.

"Wow, you look beautiful" said Remus looking at Megan

"Thank you, you look great yourself" replied Megan

Hermione came out next wearing her red V neck dress, her usually untamed hair was now in a fancy updo; Sirius looked at her and smiled a little, he was still thinking about what he had done.

"You look very handsome" said Hermione

"You too" said Sirius half smiling

Gaby came soon after Hermione with her crème halter top dress and her curly hair was straight and silky. The dress was very provocative and Harry's eyes widened, Sirius eyes did too.

"Wow, I… Wow!" said a speechless Harry "very look you nice"

"I'll take that as a compliment" said Gaby

And finally Lily came out with her beautiful emerald dress and her hair was being held with two bobby pins. James's mouth flew open

"You know that staring with your mouth open doesn't make you look good Potter" said Lily smiling at James's reaction

"You look amazing" said James offering Lily his arm

Lily looked at it for a while "why not?"

"Come on let's go" said Remus heading for the exit

"Wait, we have to wait for Luna" said Ron sadly

"It's not going to be that bad Ron, you'll have a great time" said Hermione

"Right" said Ron sarcastically

Just then, Luna came out shyly. She was wearing a flamingo colored dress with a triangle neck, and silver little stars.

"Hi" said Luna looking at Ron

"Right, come on let's go" said Ron turning around

Hermione gave him the eye meaning – you better treat her right or else-

"You look very… different" said Ron not quite finding a good compliment

"Thanks" said Luna

"We can leave now" said James leaving with Lily. The rest followed.

As they entered the Great Hall, they could see the beautiful, clear sky with many stars and a big bright moon. There were candles on the tables, and a big stunning chandelier hanging out of no where. On stage, a band was setting up and the students were starting to arrive.

"Wow, this is beautiful" said Lily looking around

"I know" said Megan

"Come on, let's choose a table before they're all full" said Remus walking over to a table

Once all of the students were inside, the Headmaster had an announcement to make.

"Welcome to this Grand Ball, tonight is a night to have fun, please no little pranks from any of you" said Dumbledore looking at the marauder's table "have fun and enjoy. For the fourth years and below, you shall go up to your dormitories at eleven. The rest of the students have until one. The band we have here is called HSM, so have a great time, dance, eat, but be back to your dormitories in time. Thank you"

"Hello Hogwarts! As your Headmaster said, we are HSM, don't ask why; and we are here to rock the house, or school, so let me hear you scream"

(Screams)

(Music in the background)

"Lily, you want to dance?" asked James

"Why not?" said Lily

"You're saying that a lot Lily" said Megan

"Whatever" said Lily walking away with James

"You want to join them?" asked Remus

"Quoting my dear friend: why not" said Megan laughing

Sirius was looking at Gaby, while Gaby was ignoring him

"Come on Gaby, let's dance" said Harry looking at Sirius crossly

"Sure" said Gaby getting up from her seat

"Ron, can we dance too?" asked Luna

"I guess so" said Ron leading Luna to the dance floor

"Sirius, are you going to stay here all night?" asked Hermione

"What? Yes, I mean no. Come on let's dance" said Sirius getting up

The evening passed quickly and soon it was eleven, so most of the students had to leave.

"Now that they left, let's get this party started!" screamed the lead singer of HSM

Gaby and Harry were dancing when a pretty red head came up to them.

"Excuse me, can I dance with Harry?" she asked

"Umm, sure, I guess" said Gaby looking confused and heading for the refreshments table. Sirius saw this and left Hermione dancing with a guy named Neville.

"Gaby, I need to talk to you" said Sirius

"You already are" said Gaby looking at nothing in particular

"Right, about this morning…" Sirius started to say

"I don't want to talk about it" said Gaby

"We need to talk about it, I need to get it all cleared out" said Sirius looking at Gaby with pleading eyes

"Why is it always about what you want? What you do? What you say? Why is always about you?" asked Gaby madly

"It is not always about me. I just want you to forgive me" said Sirius

"See, forget it. Leave me alone Black… Block" said Gaby walking away

Sirius looked down at the floor; he had to do something to win Gaby's trust back.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Okay, hope you like it. Please review. I would appreciate it greatly.**

**IvyMoon****thank you, I know, he's so cute**

**-ShIvErInG sMiLe-**** I know, last chapter kind of sucked. Sorry**

**Trocle**** thank you, thank you, I feel great that at least someone liked all the chapters**

**sweet.filo.chik**** lol, thanks for reminding me about Ginny**

**pandas rule the world****your answer is at the top of the page**

**annieca**** don't worry, Sirius won't die. He's too lovable **

**Adm. Bones**** here's more**

**Hapi Djus****thanks for the advice, I'll try not to be that straight forward**

**will-smith101**** he's the chapter, don't worry**

**Alewyn About the Draco, I can't believe I forgot that he is evil, how can I forget **

**something as important. Now I need something to fix my mistake**

**Redflower Fox  Snape is going to be in the story, later, and he is evil**

**H.P Fan I know, I know**

**Lovve-i****s-4eva**** wow, thanks**

**ChocolateMoonyGal****right, thanks I guess**

**Anyway, don't forget to give me your ideas as to the Draco problem. And did you guys watch the movie High School Musical, it's great I loved it. **

**Well, ttfn (ta, ta for now)**

**Don't forget to review.**


	12. The Ball II

**Hello everyone, I'm back! Anyway, sorry I took so long; I just started a new story for the movie "High School Musical", and it kind of took most of my time. SO here goes another update. Oh, yeah, the story now has 101 reviews! (Doing my happy dance) Thank you guys for the support, and that's why I'll try to make this chapter extra long, just for you all, my reviewers. Thanks a lot!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything; I just have fun writing stories! And more fun getting reviews (wink, wink)**

**I also don't own any of the songs in the chapter**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_Last chapter:_

"Gaby, I need to talk to you" said Sirius

"You already are" said Gaby looking at nothing in particular

"Right, about this morning…" Sirius started to say

"I don't want to talk about it" said Gaby

"We need to talk about it, I need to get it all cleared out" said Sirius looking at Gaby with pleading eyes

"Why is it always about what you want? What you do? What you say? Why is always about you?" asked Gaby madly

"It is not always about me. I just want you to forgive me" said Sirius

"See, forget it. Leave me alone Black… Block" said Gaby walking away

Sirius looked down at the floor; he had to do something to win Gaby's trust back.

_New Chapter:_

"Lily, thank you for coming with me to the dance" said James

"No problem, I'm quite glad we got over our differences, you turned out to be a not so bad friend" said Lily smiling

"Yes, friend" said James with a little disappointment in his eyes. He saw Malfoy with another blond girl, he was looking at Lily, and James didn't like it.

"Wait, isn't that Sirius, over there by the refreshments table?" asked Lily

"Yes, he looks sad, I guess he hasn't gotten over this morning" responded James "you know, he really likes Gaby"

"Well, if he did like her, why was he so stupid and careless this morning, he really did hurt her you know" said Lily

"I know, but he is hurt too, I've known him since we were kids, and he's never liked a girl like this before" said James sadly

"Well, they do make a cute couple, but at the same time so does Harry" said Lily smiling

"Yes, but Harry is not even from our time, he's… wait, why are we talking about Sirius, Gaby and Harry?" asked James confused

"I have no idea" said Lily laughing "we are so lame"

"Come on, let's try and cheer Sirius up, or at least find Moony or something, he always knows what to do" said James leading Lily out of the dance floor

"Wait, I have always wondered why you call Remus, Moony?" asked Lily

"Just a nickname that we created over the years, I suppose" said James nervously

Lily shrugged and accompanied James to talk to Sirius.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the dance floor….

"Megan, I need to talk to you" said Remus anxiously

"Ok, what is it?" asked Megan

"Well, as you have noticed I, I really like you, and I was wondering if you…. If you wanted to be my girlfriend?" asked Remus tensely

Megan smiled "sure Remus, I would love to be your girlfriend"

"Well then, I think I'm entitled to do this now" said Remus leaning in and kissing Megan softly on the lips. It was short but sweet.

"Come on, let's tell the others the good news!" exclaimed Megan excitedly

"Remus took her hand as they crossed the dancing floor together.

Meanwhile James and Lily where trying to cheer Sirius up…

"Look there's Megan and Remus" said Lily happily

"Hay everyone" said Megan smiling "what are you guys doing?"

"Trying to help Sirius enjoy the ball" whispered Lily

"What's wrong Padfooty?" asked Remus jokingly

"Bite me" snapped Sirius

"I may just have to" said Remus teasingly

"Ha, ha, ha… very funny Remus… not" Sirius said sarcastically

"Come on, cheer up, we're at a party, jump around the tables, flirt with girls, sing those weird songs you always sing" said James

"The only girl I want to flirt with doesn't even want to talk to me" said Sirius sadly

"How about Hermione, she is your date" said Lily

Sirius looked at Lily in a "you've got to be kidding me" kind of way

"Ok, just trying to help" said Lily defensively "where is she anyway?"

"Who Hermione? I saw her dancing with a guy named Melville, or something" said James

"No silly, Gaby" Lily said

"Oh, now that you mention it, I haven't seen her" said Megan looking around "I think she's with Harry"

"No, Harry's dancing with a red head over there" said Remus pointing to the dancing couple

"Maybe we should look for her" said Megan panicking "maybe something happened to her"

"Chillax Megan" said Lily

"Where did you learn that word from?" asked James curiously

"Oh, this American channel on TV" said Lily

"Right… now, we really need to find our friend" said Megan

"She must be here somewhere" said James looking around

Sirius was still looking at the floor thinking of a way to gain Gaby's trust back.

Meanwhile Gaby was sitting in a chair crying silently….

"Are you ok?" asked a guy sitting down next to her

"Huh?" said Gaby turning around while wiping the tears off her face. The guy next to her had longish brown/blond hair, big blue eyes, and a tanned face.

"I'm sorry, I asked if you were okay?" asked the boy

"Umm, yeah" said Gaby

"You don't seem okay to me" said the guy

"I'm not really okay, but I'm not bad" said Gaby

"Well in that case, I'm Troy" said the very, extremely hot guy sticking his hand out

"Gabriela, but you can call me Gaby" she said shaking his hand "are you new here?"

"Yes, I just came here yesterday, I transferred from a school in the United States" said Troy

"Cool, I just came here from Mexico" said Gaby

"You speak really good English" said Troy smiling

"Thank you, I used to practice English in Mexico" Gaby said

"If you don't mind me asking, why were you crying?" asked a concerned Troy

"Well, I, I told this guy, whom I thought I could trust, a very personal secret, and then he goes ahead and tells the whole Great Hall, plus he's a conceited, egoistic, self absorbed monster" said Gaby madly "you must think it's a silly excuse to get mad"

"No, not at all, he should have respected you" said Troy seriously

"Thank you" said Gaby quietly

"No problem, but don't waste your tears on a guy that doesn't deserve them" said Troy half smiling "listen do you think dancing will cheer you up?"

Gaby looked up and into his eyes and smiled, "sure"

They both slowed danced to "_Start of Something New_"

(_Girl singer, **boy singer, both**_)

_**-Living in my own world**_

**_Didn't understand_**

_**That anything can happen**_

**_When you take a chance_**

_-I never believed in_

_What I couldn't see,_

_I never open my heart_

_**-Ohhhh**_

_-To all the possibilities, ohhh _

_**-I know…**_

_-That something has changed_

_**-Never felt this way**_

_-And right here tonight _

_**-This could be the…**_

_Chorus_

**-_Start of somethin' new_**

-_It feels so right _

_**-To be here with you…oh**_

_**And now, lookin' in your eyes**_

_-I feel in my heart _

_**-Feel in my heart**_

**_-The start of somethin' new_**

_**-Ohhhh, yeah**_

_Verse_

_**-Now who'd ever thought that…um**_

_**-We'd both be here tonight… yeah**_

_-Oh yeah, the world looks so much_

_Brighter_

_**-Brighter, brighter**_

_-Oh, with you by my side_

_**-By my side**_

_**-I know…that somethin' has changed **_

_**Never felt this way **_

_-I know it's for real_

_**-This could be… **_

_Chorus_

_**-Start of somethin' new**_

_**It feels so right **_

_**To be here with you…oh**_

_**And now, lookin' in your eyes**_

_**I feel in my heart **_

_**The start of something new**_

_Bridge_

_**-I never knew that it could happen **_

'_**Til it happened to me**_

_**Ohhhh, yeah**_

_**-I didn't know it before**_

_-But now it's easy to see_

_**-Ohhhh**_

_Chorus_

**_-It's the_ s_tart of somethin' new_**

_**It feels so right to be here with you…oh**_

_**And now… lookin' in your eyes**_

_**I feel in my heart **_

**_That it's the start of somethin' new_**

_**It feels so right**_

_**-So right…oh**_

_-To be here with you…oh_

_**-And now…**_

_-Lookin' in your eyes_

_**-Lookin' in your eyes**_

_-I feel in my heart_

_**-Feel in my heart**_

_-The start of somethin' new_

_**-The start of somethin' new**_

_-The start of somethin' new_

_**-Somethin' new**_

(A.N -_Like I said before I don't own the song, I wish_)

Troy was singing the song softly in Gaby's ear, somewhere during the song Gaby's head went down to Troy's shoulder.

Sirius looked up and saw this; the rest of the group saw it too.

"Sirius, there has to be a perfectly good explanation for this" said Lily looking at Sirius worriedly

Sirius looked at the couple with anger and jealousy.

"Sirius, you alright buddy?" asked a very concerned James

"I don't want to talk right now James" said Sirius getting up and walking away from the group and out of the Great Hall

Hermione came over, "why did Sirius left?" she asked

"Look over there" said Remus

"Oh" said Hermione looking at Gaby and another guy

"Great night, isn't it?" asked a very happy Luna with a very annoyed Ron behind her

Nobody answered

"Right… look, here come Harry and my sister" said Ron

"Hey everyone" said Harry "this is Ron's sister, Ginny"

"Nice to meet you Ginny" said Lily smiling

"You too" said Ginny "Harry, who are this people?"

"Tell you later" said Harry "Why are you lot so grim?"

James gestured to look over there

"Huh? Is that Gaby?" asked Harry confused

"Yes, its your date, mate" replied Remus

The music ended and Professor Dumbledore got on stage.

"Students, I'm sorry to say that it is now 11:00, and you shall all go to your dormitories…now"

The students started leaving the Great Hall and each heading to their perspective houses.

"Megan, we'll tell them tomorrow, when things aren't so hectic" said Remus kissing her on the cheek and going up the boy's stairs.

"I had a nice time Lily" said James

"Thank you, me too; see you tomorrow" said Lily kissing James's cheeck and going quickly up the girl's stairs.

Ron left Hermione and Luna at the door and headed upstairs with Harry.

Meanwhile, aside from the Great Hall…

"I had a great time dancing with you" said Gaby "at least that one last dance"

"Me too, so I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" asked Troy hopefully

"Yes… wait, which house are you in?" questioned Gaby

-_Please don't let it be Slytherin, please, please- thought Gaby_

"I don't really know yet. The Headmaster thought it would be better if we did the sorting tomorrow during breakfast, meanwhile I'm sleeping in a chamber near his office" answered Troy

Gaby let out a sigh of relief "well then, I'll see you tomorrow, maybe we can eat together, and with my friends"

"Yes, I'd love to, good bye" called out Troy walking away.

When Gaby got to the dormitory Lily, Megan, and Hermione, and Luna all stopped talking abruptly and looked at Gaby evilly.

"What's wrong?" asked Gaby confused

"You, that's what's wrong" said Hermione

"Hermione, don't be that harsh" warned Lily, knowing Gaby had very short temper

"What? Why not? It's not like she's an angel, didn't you see what she did to Sirius?" asked an appalled Hermione

"Yes, but we are going to talk calmly" said Lily

"WHO THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" asked Megan screaming

"What? Why?" asked Gaby

"Here we are defending you for what Sirius did to you like a bunch of idiots, and then the same day you go off and rip Sirius's heart off" said Megan

"I didn't rip his heart, I didn't even talk to him" said Gaby, her voice rising

Lily saw where this was all going to end, "Megan, stop. Let me try and handle it"

"Fine" said Megan calming down

"Gaby, what Megan, and Hermione are trying to say in a not so kind way is that you acted really immorally today" said Lily with her wise words

Luna raised her hand, "Lily, what does memorably mean?"

"Immorally" corrected Lily "means wickedness, evil, mean"

"I did not act wicked today" said Gaby defensively

"Yes you did, you were horrible towards poor Sirius" said Lily

"Poor Sirius? Poor Sirius? How can you say that if he was the one that spilled my secret to the entire Great Hall?" said Gaby fuming

"He said he was sorry, you should have forgave him" said Lily

"Well, and why all this kindness towards Sirius now, I thought you hated them" said Gaby

"Because they're our friends, something you will never be, even if you try as hard as you can, you will never be one of us!" exclaimed Megan angrily

Gaby could feel her eyes filling up with tears, but refused to let them out when she remember what Troy had said. So she grabbed her wand and walked out of the dormitory and into the common room slamming the door as it closed.

"I really messed up, didn't I" asked Megan

Neither Lily nor the others answered, and just went to bed leaving Megan thinking.

Meanwhile in the boys' dormitories…

"Sirius, man, you ok?" asked James

There was no answer.

"Let him think, James" said Remus

"You're right" said James

"Aren't I always?" asked Remus jokingly

"You are" said James seriously

Gaby went outside Hogwarts.

"Accio broom" she said flipping her wand as a broom came towards her flying out of the closest broom closet. She grabbed it and started flying around the school. She cried, and cried.

_-I really have no friends; I thought they were my friends. But they're right, I'm not one of them; it's not as if I wanted to be one of them. Who am I trying to fool? I did want to be one of them, to have a friend, to be part of the group. I guess I'm destined to be alone my whole life.-_

Something interrupted Gaby's thoughts; she turned around and saw a flock of weird looking, huge birds coming her way. She speed up the broom, and looked back to see where they were. As she did so, she didn't notice she was going directly into a tower, the Gryffindor tower…

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Little cliff hanger, thank you again peoples for the reviews, and I hope this chapter was long enough. It was 8 pages in word. So yeah, please review. **

**Hapi Djus** – great thing that you like math, I could actually use the love for math. Oh, and please review, I'm always waiting for your reviews, you help improve my story a lot.

**annieca** – I know, I wouldn't kill Sirius for anything, and the dresses, I would love to own them. Seeing as Prom night is coming up!

**lili-potter8907******– Do you recognize a certain new character (cough-troy-cough), and no Draco wasn't Lily's date, James was, and thank you for the idea, I'm thinking of a way of using it.

**will-smith101** – here's your chapter, a bit late though. Sorry

**sixpacksirius** – cool name, and here's more, you already read it. LOL

**gldnsunsprite21******– thank you for lurving my story

**Sophia** – what story? But anyway, great thing that you followed your instinct, if not I would not have gotten your review.

**So, peoples, please review. I'm begging you!**

**Luv, rggrgirl ;)**


	13. The Accident

**Hi everyone I'm back! I know, I take really long, but at least FCAT is over. If you're wondering what FCAT is, is a really stupid test we have in the state of Florida. It takes two weeks, really nerve racking and stressful. Anyway, please don't forget to review. **

**Disclaimer: As I have said it various times, I do NOT own anything in the story, just my make up characters. If I did I wouldn't have taken FCAT and I would have written fan fiction all day long! Well, not all day, just maybe a chapter or two.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_**Before: **_

Gaby went outside Hogwarts.

"Accio broom" she said flipping her wand as a broom came towards her flying out of the closest broom closet. She grabbed it and started flying around the school. She cried, and cried.

_-I really have no friends; I thought they were my friends. But they're right, I'm not one of them; it's not as if I wanted to be one of them. Who am I trying to fool? I did want to be one of them, to have a friend, to be part of the group. I guess I'm destined to be alone my whole life.-_

Something interrupted Gaby's thoughts; she turned around and saw a flock of weird looking, huge birds coming her way. She speed up the broom, and looked back to see where they were. As she did so, she didn't notice she was going directly into a tower, the Gryffindor tower…

_**Now: **_

Morning came and Lily and Hermione were the first ones to wake up. As they woke up they said Megan was sleeping by the window.

"Should we wake her up?" asked Hermione

"I have a better idea" said Lily grabbing a feather from her night table and started tickling Megan's face with it.

Megan turned and made funny faces and finally woke up

"Where is she?"

"What? Who?" asked Hermione

"I need to find her"

"Do you mean Gaby?" asked Lily catching on

"Yes, where is she?"

"Not here, maybe she's at the Great Hall already. We weren't very nice to her last night" said Lily

"Yes, perfect. We must go find her" said Megan heading straight to the door

"Megan, you may want to put something else on" said Hermione

Megan looked down at herself she was still wearing her pajamas, so she quickly changed and the three girls headed to the Great Hall. As they entered they saw that the guys were already there.

"Have any of you seen Gaby?" asked Megan

Sirius stiffened at the sound of her name

"No, I haven't seen her since the ball last night" answered Remus

"Why would I care about where she is?" said James

Lily gave him an annoyed look

"Nope, sorry" answered Harry

Ron didn't even bother to answer

Megan took her wand out and pointed at her throat

"Sonorus!"

Lily looked at her confusedly

"HAS ANYONE IN HERE SEEN GABY? GABY GONZA…I MEAN, GONZILEZ? HISPANIC WITH CURLY BLACK HAIR, HAS ANYONE SEEN HER?"

Nobody answered.

"YOU MUST KNOW HER, SEVENTH YEAR. VERY FRIENDLY…."

Megan took the spell out (_A.N.: I don't know the spell to take the sonorus charm off)._ A guy approached her.

"Excuse me, hi, I…" started to say the boy

"It's you, you have her. Where is she?" said Megan desperately

"What? I have no idea what you're talking about. But I think you know this girl, her name is Gaby too, and she's Hispanic. She told me to meet her here in the morning to have breakfast together, but she's not here"

"I'm looking for her. I haven't seen her since last night when I…" Megan stopped at mid-sentence "well, it doesn't matter now. We have to find her, I have a feeling she's not ok"

"Where could she be?" asked the guy

"I don't know" said Megan as Remus came beside her

"Is everything ok?" asked Remus

"No, we can't find Gaby. And last night I said some pretty terrible things to her"

Lily came next to Megan and hugged her

"Maybe we should tell Dumbledore" said Sirius finally speaking up while glaring at the new kid

"Good idea, come on let's go" said Megan

They all headed to the headmaster's office.

"Does anyone know what the password is?" asked James

"Lemon Drops" said Hermione "he changed it"

The gargoyles opened as they entered the stairway of the office. They knocked on the door and they heard a voice telling them to come in.

"Oh, well hello. It's nice seeing you lot here again. You too Mr. Bolton"

"We need your help, professor!" exclaimed Megan

"Yes, what is it Ms. Sunderland?"

"We can't find Gaby anywhere. She left last night when we kind of might have gotten in a fight, but she didn't come back" said Megan

"Do you know where she went?"

"No, she just left, didn't see where she went thought" said Lily

Just then, Hagrid came in to the head master's office.

"I'm sorry for interrupting but Professor, please come with me, it's an emergency. It would be better if Harry and the others stayed here"

"Wait here" said Professor Dumbledore rushing out of his office

"What do you think happened?" asked Ron

"I don't know, but what could be more important than finding Gaby?" asked Megan

"There are a bunch of things, you want me to list them all?" said James

Megan looked at him with her "evil" look.

Meanwhile, somewhere in the castle…

"Where are we going Hagrid?" asked Dumbledore

"To see Madame Pomfrey"

They got there and saw Madame Pomfrey very pale and worried

"What happened?" asked Dumbledore

Madame Pomfrey stood out of the way and let the headmaster get a full view of a body laying down on a little bed

"Oh, no, what happened to her?"

"I don't know, but Hagrid found her outside the Gryffindor Tower and brought her here" she said looking at the girl "it looks like she's been attacked by something due to all those little marks, he also found a broken broom so she could have been flying. Apparently she somehow crashed into the tower, she's lost a decent amount of blood, and she's unconscious… I don't thing she will be able to survive"

"We need to do something quickly" said the worried headmaster

"I'm afraid there's not much to do… for now I mean. I gave her a potion to help her stay alive for a week until we can figure out what to do, but we can't give her anything else or the potion will counter and kill her"

"I think it's only fair if we tell her friends" said Hagrid

"You're right, Hagrid. I must go tell them now" said Dumbledore leaving

When he got back to the office, he saw worry in everyone's faces.

"What happened professor? Is everything ok?" asked Lily

"I'm sorry to say that no, everything is not ok"

"Why? What's wrong?" asked Harry

"We found Ms. Gonzalez"

"Really? That's great" said Megan relieved

"We didn't find her in very good circumstances thought. Please no comments until the end of the story"

He told them the whole thing.

Megan, Lily and Hermione were crying. Sirius looked down with tears in his eyes. The rest looked grave and sad.

"Can we see her?" asked Lily

"Yes, follow me" said professor Dumbledore as he guided them. Megan was the first to enter and the first to see Gaby.

"NO! Gaby, please I'm sorry, please forgive me. It was my entire fault. If I hadn't said those stupid things to you"

"Megan, it wasn't your fault. Calm down" said Remus hugging her

"You weren't there. It was my fault"

Everyone hugged and tried to make Megan feel better. Sirius went to look at Gaby. Dumbledore saw this, and smiled.

"Come on, let's go outside for a while. Then you can come inside when you calm down" said the headmaster "no, Mr. Black, you can stay"

Sirius nodded and turned to Gaby.

"I'm sorry. I'm so very sorry. Please forgive me. I never meant to hurt you. I'm such an idiot, I need you, please don't leave. We all need you, your beautiful laugh that can light any dark room, your smile, your intelligence. I know I messed up, a lot. Please, you are the best thing that happened in my life, just by seeing you everyday gave me hope of one day us being together. I mean you are perfect, you are nice to everyone, you make really good pranks, and you are smart, talented and beautiful. Since the first day that I saw you I couldn't keep my eyes off of you. I want you by my side, to help me dry the tears that I cry. You're not like any other girl I've been with, you're different, and you're special. You're Gaby, I only wish you were MY Gaby. You have no idea of how jealous I felt of Harry and the other guy that was dancing with you yesterday. I like you, a lot, so please wake up and give me a second chance. I promise I will not mess up this time."

Sirius was crying, and outside everything was silent.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**I know it's kind of short, but it seems like a good place to end it. I need you guy's pinion, I already know what I'm going to do, but it would be nice to hear what you guys think. The question is:**

**Should I let Gaby die?**

**Please review and tell me.**

**GoddesGirl123****- here's the update hoped you liked it and don't forget to review**

**AzureStar****- I know, I love HSM too. I'm like obsessed now. As you can tell. LOL**

**Hapi Djus****- yeah, about the execution, a reviewer told me I should do it because they couldn't understand who was talking. But I'll try to make it understandable with good execution. **

**annieca****- thank you, you have no idea what that means to me as a writer. **

**will-smith101****- LOL, It might work. You never know.**

**EboniteEvans****- Wow, well welcome to the group, and it's awesome you like my story. Please keep on reviewing. **

**Trocle****- I know, I thought it was a weird idea at first, but then I said… what the heck? And I liked how it came out.**

**LUVSRW****- Wow, can you tell me your friend's name, maybe I can dedicate the next chapter to her. It must be really hard to go through that. And good thing you got your heart back again.**

**Mister Bigbucks****- Thank you. My friend says different is good. She says that because she's a bit weird. LOL**

**harry-an-ginny****- here's what happens. I hope you liked it.**

**Auschick- well, he is very hot, and Gaby's mind is quite not in the right place right now. It's in her own little world. Lol**

**Sophia- wait, I think I answered your review right before this one. You are auschick, right? LOL**

**Pooja- I'm glad you liked it. And about the song, as you can see I love HSM, but please keep on reading. Don't worry, it won't be a big deal or anything. **

**Remember peoples, review and answer my question if you can**

**-rggrgirl **


	14. The Mind

**E**

**Hello again everyone. I was kind of discouraged since I only got 7 reviews, but for those 7 people I want to say… thanks a bunch for reading and reviewing my story. Anyway, back to the non-emotional part, this chapter is more like a fill, not my best. But please update.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any HP character or Troy, just the other ones most people don't know.**

_**This is a very important announcement; this chapter is dedicated to "emmie", we all know that it's very hard to lose the ones you love. You have all of our support and I hope you feel better.**_

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Before:**

Sirius nodded and turned to Gaby.

"I'm sorry. I'm so very sorry. Please forgive me. I never meant to hurt you. I'm such an idiot, I need you, please don't leave. We all need you, your beautiful laugh that can light any dark room, your smile, your intelligence. I know I messed up, a lot. Please, you are the best thing that happened in my life, just by seeing you everyday gave me hope of one day us being together. I mean you are perfect, you are nice to everyone, you make really good pranks, and you are smart, talented and beautiful. Since the first day that I saw you I couldn't keep my eyes off of you. I want you by my side, to help me dry the tears that I cry. You're not like any other girl I've been with, you're different, and you're special. You're Gaby; I only wish you were MY Gaby. You have no idea of how jealous I felt of Harry and the other guy that was dancing with you yesterday. I like you, a lot, so please wake up and give me a second chance. I promise I will not mess up this time."

Sirius was crying, and outside everything was silent.

**Now:**

Gaby woke up and looked around.

_(Italics Gaby's POV)_

"_What am I doing here? The last thing I remember was that a bunch of birds were coming my way and then turning around and seeing a tower, and then… crashing…WHAT? Crashing… OMG! I crashed; alright, and then the pain in my whole body, and then… nothing."_

She looked around and found herself in a huge garden with a beautiful waterfall and lots of flowers.

"_What is this place? Why am I here? I need to get out of here; I was supposed to have breakfast with Troy. Maybe this is just a dream, maybe if I pinch myself…ouch, nope, that didn't work"_

She heard some noise coming from behind a bush and turned around quickly.

"Whoever is there, I have a… a…a…a flower? No, I have a… wand and I'm not afraid to use it" said Gaby looking at her hands "or not, but I know karate… nope, another lye. I do know how to kick and pinch"

"Don't worry it's me" replied the voice from behind the bush

"Who me?" asked Gaby

"Me, David"

"Chavo?" asked Gaby running to the bush

"What's up Gabrielini?"

"OMG! You're back. I missed you so much; you have no idea how much"

"I missed you too little sis"

"Where are we? Why are you here? How are you doing?" asked Gaby

"Hey hold up, that's too many questions for me to answer, but let me try. Ok, we are in your mind…"

"In my mind?"

"No interruptions please" said David

"OK, I'll shut up now"

"As I said before, we are in your mind, and we are here because you are about to…well, to… to die, right now you are in a comma though. And I am doing just fine thank you"

"Wait a second, are you saying that I am dying?" asked Gaby

"Yes" said David looking down

"Am I already dead?"

"No, those magic people gave you a purple juice to help you stay alive for a while"

"How? What? This is just too confusing for me, come on lets lie down for a little while"

"Sure. How are mamá and papá?" asked David

"They're not so good. Papi really misses his job at Mexico and he always looks at your picture. Mamá is kind of depressed and is sad all of the time; I think she misses abuelita and you, of course"

"Then why don't you guys go back to Mexico?"

"Well, mostly because they're scared that something may happen to me too, but when the school tells them that I died, they are surely going to go back. Wait, I forgot, they are not going to find out I died because I am in the future"

"You're not going to die; I'll make sure of that"

"No, no, no. I kind of want to die, I mean, I have no real friends, my life right now sucks, and I would love to spend more time with you"

"It's not your time"

"How do you know when my time is?" asked Gaby

"Well, let's just say that I know"

"You're not helping, David"

"Yeah, Ok. But you mentioned that you had no friends, but there are a bunch of people that are waiting for you in that Magic School, what is this one called again?"

"Hogwarts; but they're not really my friends; they're a lot full of hypocrites"

"They were actually cr…"

"Please let's talk about something else; I haven't seen you in a very long time and I want to talk about something else besides them"

"What do you want to talk about?" asked David

"Well, for instance, how do we get out of here?"

"There's two options, you can either give in and die, or go back and keep struggling with life"

"You really want me to go back, don't you?"

"Yes, it will be the best for everyone. Mamá and papá need you"

"But I need you; I don't want to go back. You don't know how those people are over there!" exclaimed Gaby crying

"Now, don't be selfish Gabrielini, you have to keep on going. If they don't want to be your friends, then they are really missing out" said David hugging his little sister

Gaby remembered what she had said to Sirius about being selfish.

"I know I'm being selfish, but I want to be with you, you're my best friend"

"You're my best friend too. Tell you what, we can do this" David took out a necklace with a little seashell and put it around Gaby's neck "when you need me blow on this shell and I will be there instantly"

"Just like that? I only blow on it?"

"Yes, want to try it"

"Ok" said Gaby as David disappeared. She then blew the whistle

"At your service, mademoiselle"

"Thank you, you have no idea of how much this means to me"

"I know, believe me" said David

"Before I go, what time is it back at Hogwarts?"

"It's been five days since the day of the accident"

"Wow, it seemed like five minutes to me" said Gaby surprised

"Yes, wait. Give this to mom" said David getting a flower out of his pocket "and tell her to look inside when she needs to look at someone, like abuelita. Please give this to dad" he was now holding a leaf "it's kind of like yours, but I will go to you fist"

"Thank you so much Chavo, now what do I have to do?"

"Well, I was going to get you red slippers to go back to Hogwarts…" joked David "but it's easier if you just say I want to go back"

"What if I don't want to?" asked Gaby

"We already talked about this, come on give me a hug"

"I love you David" said Gaby crying

"I love you too, don't worry it wasn't your fault that I died"

"How did you know…?"

"I know everything" said David jokingly "remember, I'm only a whistle away"

"Bye Chavito"

"Bye Gabrielini" said David waving goodbye with tears in his eyes

"I want to go back" said Gaby

Everything turned fuzzy and began spinning. Next thing she knew she was looking up at the ceiling.

"She's awake!" she heard a voice say

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Here is the conversation of Gaby and her brother, in Spanish, how it really happened.

"No te preocupes, soy yo" dijo la voz detrás del arbusto

"Quien yo?" pregunto Gaby

"Yo, David"

"Chavo?" pregunto Gaby corriendo al arbusto

"Que onda Gabrielini?"

"OPD! Regresaste. No sabes cuanto te extrañé"

"Yo también te extrañé, hermanita"

"Donde estamos? Por que estamos aquí? Como estas?"Pregunto Gaby

"Perame, son muchas preguntas, déjame tratar de contestarlas. Okay, estamos en tu mente…"

"En mi mente?"

"No me interrumpas porfas" dijo David

"Okay, ya me callo"

"Como decía, estamos en tu mente, estamos aquí porque, porque… porque te vas a morir, pero horita estas en un coma. Y yo estoy muy bien gracias"

"Perame, me estas diciendo que me estoy muriendo?" preguntó Gaby

"Si" dijo David volteando a ver al piso

"Ya me morí?"

"No, los magos te dieron un jugo morado para que te quedaras en un coma"

"Como? Porque? Esto me confunde mucho, vamos a acostarnos un ratito"

"Okay. Como estan mamá y papá?" pregunto David

"No estan muy bien. Papá extraña muchísimo su trabajo en México y se la pasa viendo tu foto. Mamá esta deprimida y muy triste, creo que extraña a la abuelita y a ti, por supuesto"

"Entonces porque no se van de nuevo a México?"

"Por que tienen miedo que algo malo me pase a mi también, pero cuando la escuela les diga que me morí de seguro que se van a regresar. Que mensa, se me olvido que no van a saber que estoy muerta porque estoy en el futuro"

"No te vas a morir, yo me voy a hacer cargo que eso no pase"

"No, no, no. Me dan ganas de morirme, no tengo verdaderos amigos, mi vida apesta y me encantaría pasar mas tiempo con tigo"

"No es tu tiempo para morir"

"Como sabes?" preguntó Gaby

"Yo lo se"

"No me estas ayudando mucho, David"

"SI, okay. Dijiste que no tienes amigos, pero hay un chorro de personas esperándote en la escuela, como se llama?"

"Hogwarts; pero ellos no son mis amigos, ellos son unos hipócritas"

"Estaban llo…"

"Porfas hay que hablar de algo mas, no te he visto desde hace cuatro años y quiero hablar de algo mas"

"De que quieres hablar?" preguntó David

"Bueno, como podemos salir de aquí?"

"Hay dos opciones, puedes rendirte y morir o regresar y seguirle"

"De veras quieres que me regrese, verdad?"

"Si, va a ser lo mejor para todos. Mamá y papá te necesitan"

"Pero yo te necesito a ti, no quiero regresar. No sabes como son las personas allá!" exclamó Gaby llorando

"No seas envidiosa, tienes que seguir. Y si ellos no quieren ser tus amigos entonces no saben ni de lo que se pierden" dijo David abrasando a su hermanita

Gaby se acordó de lo que le dijo a Sirius de ser envidioso.

"Ya se que estoy siendo muy envidiosa pero quiero estar con tigo. Eres mi mejor amigo"

"Tu eres mi mejor amiga también. Ya se que hacer" dijo David sacando un collar con una conchita de mar y se lo puso a Gaby "cuando me necesites dale un silbido y voy a estar aquí en un instante"

"Solo le silbó?"

"Si, quieres probarlo?"

"Okay" dijo Gaby cuando David desapareció. Luego le dio un silbido

"Estoy a tu servicio, mademoiselle"

"Gracias, no sabes cuanto esto significa para mi"

"Yo se, créeme" dijo David

"Antes de que me vaya, que horas son en Hogwarts?"

"Ya han pasado cinco días del accidente"

"Se me hicieron como cinco minutos" dijo Gaby sorprendida

"Si, espérame. Dale esto a mamá" dijo David sacando una flor "dile que vea adentro cuando necesite ver a alguien, como la abuelita. Porfas dale esto a papá" ahora tenía una hoja "es como el tuyo, pero siempre voy a ir contigo primero"

"Muchas gracias, ahora que tengo que hacer?"

"Bueno, te iba a comprar unos zapatos rojos para regresar a Hogwarts, pero es mas fácil si solo dices quiero regresar"

"Que tal si no me quiero ir?" preguntó Gaby

"Ya hablamos de esto, ven y dame un abrazo"

"Te quiero mucho David" dijo Gaby llorando

"Yo también te quiero mucho, y no te preocupes no fue tu culpa el que yo me muriera"

"Como supiste?"

"Yo lo se todo" dijo David riéndose "acuerde que solo tienes que sonar el silbato y estoy aquí"

"Adiós Chavito

"Adiós Gabrielini" dijo David con lagrimas en los ojos.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Here you have it, like I said more of a fill than an actual chapter. Please review, I love u guys!**

**will-smith101****- I decided not to let her die, it would be too cruel.**

**Pooja -  I couldn't update as soon because my parents took me and my sister to Disney World! It was so cool, anyway thanks for the review, I hope I can save my self from the pooja!**

**Ced14**** – Aw, ok, I won't let her die. **

**Hapi Djus- Speedy Gonzalez; love the character. Thanks for helping by telling me about the grammar. **

**LUVSRW****- I hope she's better. And don't worry I'll try not to take long to update.**

**agent moriel****- Aw, how cute, don't we all wish to have a happy ending. I'm still thinking about whether to put some obstacles in their relationship. JK, I don't know.**

**harry-an-ginny****- I know, and I'm in love with Sirius. I feel horrible to leave him like this.**

**So here you have it, please review. Pleasy, pleasy please.**

**Merci beaucoup,**

**-Rggrgirl **


	15. Back Again

**Hello again. Wow I got 10 reviews, thank you guys even thought they were from different chapters, but hey you reviewed. I feel like crying, just kidding. I feel like writing, I'm hoping this will be a long chapter, I hope. So please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: let me see, if I owned HP characters then I would be the happiest being on the whole planet. I'm happy, just not the happiest being on the face of the earth. (That means that I do not own any HP or HSM character.)**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Before**

"_I want to go back" said Gaby_

_Everything turned fuzzy and began spinning. Next thing she knew she was looking up at the ceiling._

"_She's awake!" she heard a voice say_

**Now:**

Gaby opened her eyes and looked at a very familiar ceiling. She turned her head towards the voice she had heard and saw a lady. Gaby looked around very confused. Where was she anyway, she recognized the ceiling, even the room, she'd seen it somewhere but couldn't quite put her finger on where. Even worse, she couldn't recognize the woman.

"Are you alright, sweetie?" asked the woman

"What? Who are you? Don't get near me. Donde esta David?"

"Excuse me? I didn't quite get that. I mean the first part yes, but the last part…"

"May I ask you something?" asked Gaby

"Sure, what is it?"

"Where am I? And excuse my manners, who are you?"

"Oh, no; what happened? Did the potion do something else?" asked the lady to herself

"Excuse me; you still haven't answered my questions"

"Oh, sorry sweetie, we are at Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry, and I am Madame Pomfrey"

"Hogwarts? No, it can't be I'm supposed to be at México with my parents, they must be devastated that I'm not there with them"

"I have to get professor Dumbledore. Wait right here sweetheart, don't run off, alright?" asked Mme. Pomfrey

"Yes, fine"

As soon as Mme. Pomfrey left the room Gaby looked around and looked at herself. She found a necklace with a little seashell and remembered what her brother said. Funny how she could only remember parts of her conversation with her brother; she looked for the flower and the leaf and made a mental note to send it to her parents. She sat on her bed waiting for the nurse or whatever she was to come in. The doors opened and in came the nurse and a funny looking old man.

"Miss Gonzalez, are you alright?" asked the man

"NO! I need to go back to my parents, I have no idea where I am, and there are lots of strange people talking to me" said Gaby

"Told you" said Mme. Pomfrey

"I know I didn't want to believe it. What happened?"

"I don't know, she woke up and she didn't recognize me, and she started talking in Spanish"

"Ms. Gonzalez, let me explain what is going on. My name is Professor Albus Dumbledore; I'm headmaster here at Hogwarts; you are here from the past, and you are a witch"

"I know I'm a witch, but how can I be from the past?" asked a confused Gaby

"Well, in the past you and your friend got caught with a time turner, now you're here"

"What friends?"

"Your friends, don't you remember them dear?" asked Mme. Pomfrey

Gaby shook her head no then stared at her hands.

"Should we tell the others" asked Mme. Pomfrey

"If by the others you mean her friends, then yes. I'll go get them" said professor Dumbledore heading out the door

Dumbledore walked into professor McGonagall's class.

"Minerva, I need to get Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger, Mr. Bolton, Mr. Block, Mr. Pitter, Mr. Lapin, Ms. Evens, and Ms. Sunderland"

Professor McGonagall looked at Dumbledore with a confused look, and then it hit her. She nodded and let them go.

"Professor, what is it?" asked Harry

"I will tell you when we get there"

"Where are we going?" asked Lily

"I don't know where they are going, but we could stay behind dear" said James suggestively

"Don't you call me "dear", and you are such a pervert" said Lily half smiling

"Quit it you two, get a room" said Remus laughing

"That's a good idea. Lily DEAR, you want to come with"

"No, and I already said not to call me dear!" exclaimed Lily

"Please stop talking and walk" said professor Dumbledore

"Thank you" whispered Troy

"You got a problem with my friends talking?" asked Sirius angrily

"Please, be quiet boys" said Hermione hugging Sirius

In his time of grief, Hermione was there to console Sirius and they had started dating.

"We're here" said Professor Dumbledore opening the door revealing a girl's back sitting on a bed

"Gaby?" asked Megan

She turned around as Megan came running to hug her. "You're awake! I can't believe it. It's a miracle; I thought you were going to die. I'm so sorry about what I say before; I was wrong, please forgive me"

Gaby looked at her as if she was crazy. Sirius looked surprised at seeing Gaby and Hermione tightened her grip on Sirius. Lily came running and hugged Gaby too.

"You have no idea how we all missed you!" exclaimed Lily

"Excuse me, but who are you?" asked Gaby confusedly

Everyone looked taken back.

"That's what I meant to tell you, it looks as if Ms. Gonzalez lost some part of her memory" explained Professor Dumbledore

No one moved and they all looked at Gaby.

"Then we'll have to introduce our selves again. I'm Harry Potter"

"Gabriela Gonzalez"

"We'll leave you alone" said Professor Dumbledore leaving with Mme. Pomfrey

"I'm Hermione Granger and this is my **boyfriend** Sirius Bla… Block"

"Nice to meet you" said Gaby as she saw the guy named Sirius looking confusedly at his girlfriend

Everyone introduced themselves awkwardly.

"Are you guys like cousins?" asked Gaby signaling James and Harry

"No, we're only friends" said Harry looking at James

"So… you'll probably want to rest, so we'll leave you" said James

"Ok, then. Nice meeting you all" said Gaby as they turned to leave

Only Troy stayed behind.

"You really don't remember me? Me… your Bo…your boyfriend"

"No. Wait, you're my boyfriend?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I am" said Troy nervously

"Look, I'm really very sorry. I just can't remember anything" said Gaby, her eyes filled with tears

"Hey, don't cry. I hate it when people cry. It doesn't matter" said Troy holding Gaby's hand and cleaning a tear running down her cheek

"This just doesn't feel right. I'm sorry"

"How about if we start from zero, let me ask you out for a date next Saturday at Hogsmead" said Troy

Gaby smiled and nodded yes. Troy got up, kissed her cheek and left the room.

Meanwhile in the hallway…

"I can't believe Gaby lost her memory" said Remus

"I know, it's so weird; like I don't know what to talk to her about anymore" said Megan

Suddenly out of the blue Sirius exploded

"WHY DID YOU TELL HER WE WERE TOGETHER?"

"What's the matter? We **are** together Sirius. Aren't we?" asked Hermione

"We've only dated twice!"

"I know, but it seemed good to set the line so she wouldn't interfere" said Hermione hugging Sirius's arm

Sirius opened his mouth to say something but then closed it and didn't say anything else. It was a long, uncomfortable walk to the Gryffindor tower.

"See you at dinner Lily. I need to talk to Sirius" said James leaving

"Ok, see you"

Once inside the boys' rooms…

"I told you not to date Hermione" said James "I knew Gaby would wake up and you would be stuck with Hermione"

"Shut up James, I really don't need you rubbing it in!"

"Please calm down" said Remus, as always

"How can I calm down if the girl I like, and might possibly love saw me with Hermione, now she thinks we're a couple?"

"You did bring it upon yourself" said Remus

"You're right, why don't we just forget about it. I'm hungry, how long 'till dinner?" asked Sirius smiling

"I see you are back to your normal self. It's about thirty minutes, you can hold it. Can't you Padfoot?" asked James

"Yes, I can. Have you realized we skipped class?"

"Yes, it is great!" exclaimed Remus

"Wow, Moony. I had never seen you be glad about missing class before" said Sirius

"Well, class was getting a little boring" said Remus "what do you guys want to do for these 30 minutes?"

"I know, let's make Gaby's welcome inerasable in her memory" said James wickedly

And so the plans began.

Meanwhile in the girls' room…

"I can't believe you did that Hermione!" exclaimed Lily

"I just… I really like Sirius, and wanted to make sure Gaby wouldn't break us apart"

"You do know that Sirius likes Gaby, don't you?" asked Megan

"Yes, but I can make him forget about her, besides, she doesn't like him"

"Ok, whatever. Only 30 minutes 'till dinner time" said Lily looking at her watch

"I see that some marauder's habits are rubbing off on you, Lily" said Megan laughing

"Hilarious… not!"

In the hospital wing…

"Ms. Gonzalez, you can leave and go to your room. Ms. Patil will guide you to the Gryffindor tower and up your dorm" said Mme. Pomfrey

"Thank you" said Gaby leaving

"Hello, I'm Parvati?"

"I'm Gaby."

"So, why were you here?" asked Parvati

"I think that what the nurse said was that I had lost my memory"

"Wow, how does it feel?" asked Parvati

"Well, it's very strange. There are lots of people I don't know talking to me, and I can't remember much"

"Weird, anyway. Here we are, the password changed, now it is "lion's light", I know, lame" said Parvati giggling

Gaby laughed as they got to the dorm door.

"Ok, then. I got to go. See you around" said Parvati leaving

"Bye" said Gaby as she opened the door to the room.

She found the girls talking.

"Gaby!" exclaimed Megan

"Hello, again. Could I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?" said Megan

"Where is my bed?"

"Oh, this one right here next to mine" said Megan

Gaby looked at her bed and at her night table. She saw some pictures. One of all of these peoples "her friends" at a place with old looking stores, another one at a ball; it seemed weird that her "boyfriend" wasn't in any of the pictures. Then at the back there was a picture of her parents and her brother. She put it in the front and touched her necklace.

_-I need to be alone- _she thought

"Were can I send a letter or something?" asked Gaby

"With an owl; we'll take you there after dinner. Come on, let's go I'm starving" said Lily getting out of her bed

As they got out Lily thought she saw James's messy hair running out the door.

They entered the Great Hall and quickly spotted the boys.

"Hey guys" said Hermione sitting next to Sirius and giving him a peck on the lips. Sirius turned to look at Gaby and then at his food. Troy smiled at Gaby and continued eating.

Remus, James and Sirius were very quiet and had a certain look on their face. The girls started eating. Ten minutes later, when everyone was inside the Great Hall, James muttered something and the ceiling started to turn dark gray. Then it started to rain, pouring rain.

"Bloody hell!" screamed Lily

There were thunders, and it was really cold. After a while it cleared up and instead of rain, it began pouring mud, yes, mud. Every one was screaming and running around. The girls got all dirty, and people were slipping and falling. It cleared up again and started to rain frogs .James pointed his wand at Draco and a frog got into Draco's mouth.

"Look" screamed Sirius pointing his finger at Draco

He started to turn green, and he got shorter and shorter, and turned into a horrendous frog.

The marauders started laughing. Gaby turned around and saw Sirius taking out his wand and pointing it at Troy. A frog flew into Troy's mouth. He turned into a frog just like Draco. Gaby glared at Sirius, but he didn't notice, he was too busy laughing at Troy. She came up to him and pointed her wand at him.

"Stop this immediately!"

Sirius turned around and stared at Gaby startled.

"What?" he asked

"Turn my boyfriend back into a normal human being"

"Your boyfriend?" asked Sirius surprised

"Well, yes. That's what he said"

"That little ra…" started to say Sirius

"I'm not asking your opinion about Trow, wait; what was his name again? Troy? … yes Troy"

"You don't even know his name" said Sirius laughing

"Turn him back now! And that other kid too. Or else…" said Gaby threatening Sirius

"Or else what?"

"I will…I will turn your hair green. Just like a frog"

"I'm scared" said Sirius sarcastically

"I mean it Sirius"

"How is it that you can't remember your "boyfriend's name, but you can remember mine?"

"Don't try to change the topic. Turn them back now, I mean it" glared Gaby

"Make me"

"I will" responded Gaby

"Alright then, do it"

"Kleur haar groen" said Gaby as she flicked her wand and pointed it at Sirius

His hair started turning multicolor like a rainbow, then it turned to blue, then to aqua, and then finally to a grotesque green.

"BLOODY HELL! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY HAIR?" Sirius asked seeing his image reflected on a water bowl

"I told you to turn them back, you wouldn't listen to me. Now turn them back or I will do something worse"

Sirius turned to Troy and glared at him before turning him back.

"What about the other one?" asked Gaby turning to look at Draco

"I can't undo that. James has to do it"

Gaby turned to look at James.

"What color would you like your hair to be?" she asked

James groaned and turned Draco back to normal

"I DIDN'T NEED YOUR BLOODY HELP MUDBLOOD, I COULD HANDLE IT ON MY OWN!" screamed Draco

"Alright then" said Gaby using her wand to put another frog into his mouth, the transformation happened… again. "Now, if you'll excuse me, the girls where going to show me the owls. Could we go?"

"Yes, come on" said Lily walking with Megan and Gaby out the door

Hermione glared at Gaby and turned to look at Sirius with a sympathetic face.

"Sirius, are you alright dear?" she asked hugging him

Sirius looked at her and then left the Great Hall.

"**Scourgify" said Megan cleaning herself and her friends**

**"Here we are" said Lily signaling towards the entrance**

**"Thank you, I think I got it. You guys can go"**

**"No, Gaby. We'll stay here with you" said Megan "we'll protect you"**

**Gaby laughed and nodded. **

**-_will they ever get off my back?-_ **

**"I'm going to go over there, you guys wait here. OK?" she asked**

**"Alright" said Lily and Megan drifting into a conversation**

**Gaby took her necklace out and blew it. There was a gust of air and her brother, David, appeared.**

**"I didn't think you would need me this fast" he said laughing**

**"Very funny; anyway, I do need your help. I'm lost, I can't remember anything, I am confused, and I just turned a hot guy's hair green" **

**"Wow, in just two hours! It's a record" **

**"David! You're not helping" whined Gaby**

**"I'm sorry, but I can't do anything to help you. You have to this by yourself. But, don't worry, I'm always watching you"**

**"You saw how I turned that guy's hair green?" asked Gaby smiling**

**"Yes, best he deserved it" David said "and it looks like my little sis has a boyfriend"**

**"We're not really together…"**

**"Yeah, whatever; look I'm sorry but I got to go" said David **

**"Ok, I'll see you Chavito" **

**"Bye Gabrielini" said David as he disappeared**

**Gaby walked back to Megan and Lily**

**"You know talking to yourself is the first sign of madness?" asked Lily giggling**

**"I wasn't talking to myself… I … I was thinking about what to write" said Gaby quickly**

**"Sure, come on. It's getting late and tomorrow we have classes" said Megan taking both Lily and Gaby's hands.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Well, it took up 11 pages at word, not counting this part. So please review. I will beg on my knees for reviews!**

**harry-an-ginny****- **I know, and now this. I feel so sad. Anyway please review

**Pooja- **I had a "magical" time at Disney World. And about the connector, don't feel stupid. Once I reviewed a story telling the author to update and the story was already finished. LOL

**WhiteTiger1992****- **Thanks, I hope you like this one too!

**Hapi Djus****-** LOL. Don't worry, I won't use that word anymore, I just have to show this to my friend. We call her the "OMGing girl" because she says that a lot. It's wonderful you liked my chapter/filler. 

**annieca****-** awesometabulous? Cool word, my word of the week is pickles. Don't ask why because I don't even like pickles. Don't worry for not reviewing, this review made it up for all of the other ones. And let me tell you that I feel honored that you like my style of writing. (Crying). Anyway, don't forget to review.

**robster639****- **Alright then. Here's the update!

**Hpfanakaabby- (ch 1)** neato! I hope you keep reading my story. Maybe I should send you a message instead of writing it here. Oh well.

**SerenityRose016- (ch. 12)** I know, I love HSM too. It's my favorite movie apart from all of the HP movies. And I do also think that Zac Efron is a hottie. But I think that billions of girls think the same way too. LOL I should probably send you a private message instead. Like I said earlier, oh well.

**So, remember. REVIEW! Please**

**-rggrgirl**


	16. Surprise!

**Hey there again! I'm so happy for the reviews.**

**I'm sorry I took so long, I'm soooo ashamed of myself and I'll try to make it up to you guys. I really have nothing else to say, so we must go on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any other knowable character.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Before:**

_**Gaby walked back to Megan and Lily**_

"_**You know talking to yourself is the first sign of madness?" asked Lily giggling**_

"_**I wasn't talking to myself… I … I was thinking about what to write" said Gaby quickly**_

"_**Sure, come on. It's getting late and tomorrow we have classes" said Megan taking both Lily and Gaby's hands.**_

**NOW:**

"Why did you tell Gaby you were her boyfriend?" asked an extremely angry Sirius… with green hair

"I like her, look, I know you like her too, and we all heard the things you said to her, but you already have Hermione, and you chose her so you keep her. Let me keep Gaby"

"You're talking as if she were a thing, not a person" said Remus looking at Troy suspiciously

"Let's just quit it, I'm really stressed out and I can't stand any more of your bickering!" screamed James

"What ever" said Troy as he got up from his bed and left the room

Once the room was empty Remus looked at his two friends in the eye.

"Next week is full moon"

James and Sirius both looked startled.

"I had forgotten all about that, sorry Remus. Should we go to the same place?" asked Sirius scanning the room

"I think we should, we should also take all the supplies needed" said James

"Thank you guys, I really appreciate it"

"Anything for you Moony" said Sirius

"I'm thinking about asking Lily to be my girlfriend!" exclaimed James

"Alright… that was random. Are you sure you want to risk your friendship with her?"

"I'm not sure, Moony. It's just that when I see her I just want to hug her and kiss her and…"

"We don't want to know about your dirty thoughts, Prongs" said Sirius laughing

"I wasn't going to say anything dirty, I was just going to say and be with her for ever. You have the dirty mind Padfoot"

"Aw, is Prongsie emotional?" asked Sirius teasingly

"I'm Megan's boyfriend!" declared Remus as randomly as James

"Wow, Moony, something is very wrong with you these days, first being happy about skipping class, thinking about the frogs for the prank and now being random" Sirius said

"What can I say? Megan brings out my wild side"

"You're really her boyfriend?" asked James curiously

"Yes, I am. Ever since the night of the ball, we were going to tell everyone, but this whole Gaby thing got in the way"

"How can someone as Gaby cause so much trouble?" asked James

"Now that we're being random, I want to say that I love American Hot-dogs!" exclaimed Sirius trying to change the topic of the conversation.

"That wasn't random Padfoot" said James laughing and giving his friend a pat in the back "You are seriously loosing it"

"Hey, don't you dare backfire my joke on me" said Sirius

"We should get some sleep. Night" said Remus getting in his bed and falling fast asleep

"Someone's a fast sleeper" murmured James

"James? Do you really want to ask Lily to be your girlfriend?" asked Sirius

"Yes, I do. I just don't know how to ask her"

"Don't worry Prongs; I'll help you, like you helped me with Gaby"

"I really didn't help" said James grimly

"Let's not talk about that. I'll think of something. Tell you tomorrow"

"Thank you mate" said James hugging Sirius

"Yes, don't worry, night James" said Sirius getting in his bed and falling fast asleep too.

"Two fast sleepers" murmured James closing his eyes trying to sleep

"_We go together like ramma lamma lamma ka dinga da dinga dong  
Remembered forever as shoo-bop sha whada whadda yippidy boom da boom  
Chang chang changity chang shoo bop that's the way it should be  
Waooo Yeah_"

"What is she doing?" asked a still very sleepily Gaby

"Who, Megan? She's started singing every morning. This week is from the muggle movie Grease. Don't ask me how she found out about it. This is just her way of waking us up" explained Lily

"Why? You have a problem with that?" asked Hermione still pissed about Sirius's hair

Gaby looked at her confusedly and walked over to Megan

"_When we go out a night (oh-h oh)  
and stars are shining bright (oh-h, oh)  
Up in the skies above  
or at the high school dance  
Where you can find romance maybe it might be lo-uh-uh-uh-uh-uh-uve" _

"Megan, we're all up. And as much as we all love your singing you can stop now"

"Alright, who's going to take a shower first?"

"Me!" exclaimed Hermione and running to the bathroom while eyeing Gaby evilly

"Why is she so mad at me?" asked Gaby

"Well, it may have something to do with you turning Sirius's hair green" said Lily laughing as she remembered what had happened

Megan and Gaby laughed and started to get ready.

Later, when they had all taken a shower they went down to the Great Hall to find the boys… eating.

"Why doesn't this scene surprise me?" asked Lily laughing

James immediately looked up and smiled at her

"Nice hair, Sirius" said Megan laughing

Sirius turned to her and stuck out his tongue

"My, aren't we mature? I love your hair…it's very… greenish by the way?" said Gaby teasingly laughing

Sirius looked at her with a pained face, turned around and stood up

"Attention everyone!" said Sirius loudly

All of the Great Hall went silent and turned to look at him, and his green hair.

"I just want everyone to know that Hermione is my formal girlfriend. And that I think she's the most beautiful girl that ever existed"

Hermione smiled and hugged Sirius. He gave her a long dramatic kiss and the whole Great Hall cheered.

James looked at Sirius in a "are you out of your mind?" face. Sirius just shrugged and got back in his seat.

"So, now that we are all paired up" he said looking at Troy and Gaby and hugging Hermione "we should all go to Hogsmead together"

"Wait a second!" exclaimed Lily "I'm not paired up, not that I want to be paired up. I'm not going"

"Well, let me see. Hermione and me are all paired up, Remus and Megan, Troy and Gaby, Ron and Luna?"

Luna nodded; Ron looked disgusted and turned to look at Sirius with a pleading face to say no.

"Yes! Ron and Luna, Harry…" began Sirius but was interrupted

"I can't go. I have detention with McGonagall that day. But don't worry I'll be alright" said Harry with a bored face.

"What did you do this time?" asked Lily in a motherly voice

"Well, I was just hexing Malfoy and she came in with Filch, she looked quite happy because I was hexing Malfoy, you know, because of what he did to Professor Dumbledore, but Filch said that if she didn't give me a detention or punishment he would. So I guess she decided it'd be best if she gave me the detention."

"That's my boy!" said James encouragingly

"James" said Lily disapprovingly laughing

"Now, getting back to the topic, James and Lily shall go together!" exclaimed Sirius happily

"Great idea, I mean since I don't have a date and you don't have a date either" James said while winking at Sirius

Lily looked surprised and looked around the table.

"Alright, sound good. I'm in!"

"Great, this is going to be so much fun" said Megan happily while hugging Remus

The rest of the week went by so fast and the Hogsmead trip came quicker than they had expected and everyone was ready to go.

"I don't think I want to go anymore" said an extremely nervous Lily "I mean, how can I date James?"

"Well, you are going to marry him… or at least have Harry, so you have to start darting him sometime" said Megan

"Can't I date him in a zillion years from now?"

"Very funny, Lily; just go and get over it!" exclaimed Megan

"Well, I am very excited to go" said Hermione excitedly "did you hear the way Sirius talked about me? It was the most wonderful moment I've had in my entire life"

"That's nice; at least someone is going to have a good time"

"You just have to think positively, Lily. Like my abuelita always says: Nada va a salir bien si piensas negativa mente"

"Gaby, would you care to translate?" asked Megan

"Of course" said Gaby giggling "Nothing is going to come out right if you think negatively"

"Alright, I will have a killer time with James… right"

"Come on; let's wait for the guys in the common room"

Meanwhile in the boys' room…

"How you holding up, mate?"

"I'm alright" said James trying to fix his hair nervously

"Don't be nervous, she's just Lily" said Sirius

"That's the problem, Sirius, she's Lily. If I mess up, she won't give me another change."

"Calm down, James, you're acting like a maniac"

"Well, hello! You can say that because you have a date with little Ms. Hermione who will never see anything wrong in you"

"Yeah, well, sometimes I wish she would… but never mind that. Let me help you get ready, we need to go in thirty minutes"

"Thank you, mate" said James smiling

They all met up in the common room.

"Wow, Gaby, you look stunning" said Troy smiling and looking at her

"Yes she does" whispered Sirius

"What did you say, sweetheart?" asked Hermione

"I said that you look wonderful too"

"Thank you" said Hermione blushing

"Lily… I got you… a flower" said James

"Oh, thank you, James. It's a… Lily"

"Umm… yes, I thought it would suit your name"

"Thank you, I love it" said Lily putting the flower in her head

"Come on, let's go. Before we're left behind" said Gaby pulling Troy

Once they got to Hogsmead, they started to walk around.

"What should we do?" asked Megan

"Let's just walk around" answered Sirius

"Isn't that what where doing now?" asked Gaby sarcastically

"Well… let's walk around a little more" said James quickly catching on

"I need to use the loo. James, come with me" said Sirius

"Umm…. Alright"

"Need much help, Sirius?" asked Lily laughing "I wonder what they're up to"

"I don't know" said Remus quickly "I… I think I need to use the loo too, don't you need to come, Ron"

"What? Oh… yes, I do"

"They're all up to something" said Megan suspiciously

"So, Gaby, you want to go get a butter beer? I think that's what it's called…" asked Troy

"Umm… why don't we wait for the guys to come back, and see what their plans are"

"No, no, no. There's no need for that. You two love birds go on. We'll tell the others where you are" said Hermione quickly

Gaby looked at Megan and Lily for help, but both of them were too busy in their own thoughts.

"Ok, come on. Let's go" said Troy taking Gaby's hand and leaving

Some minutes later, the guys came back.

"Where is Gaby?" asked Sirius looking around

"Gaby and Troy are at the three broomsticks getting a butter beer. I guess they wanted to be alone" said Hermione

"Oh…alright; well…why don't we…" said Sirius signalling himself and Hermione "go to a place to be alone"

"I'd love to" said Hermione happily

"Come on Luna, let's go" said Ron grimly

"Megan, why don't we go too? We haven't spend much time together… alone"

Megan giggled "Come on, Remus."

"So it seems as if we're all alone" said James happily

"Yes, so…what do you want to do?" asked Lily

"Well, why don't we walk for a little while?"

"Walk? Are you kidding me, James? My feet hurt" said Lily winning

"Come on, just a little longer" pleaded James

"Alright, alright"

They walked, until they reached a grass area.

"Come, on. Let's sit down" said James sitting in the clean, fresh, grass

"My feet were killing me" said Lily tiredly looking at her feet

"I'm hungry, why don't we eat something?"

"I'm not standing up again, my feet are dying!" exclaimed Lily

"You don't have to get up. Ze food is coming to you, mademoiselle" said James with a terrible French accent, and with a soft flick of his wand food began to appear, with candles, and a deep blue mantle piece

"Wow! You prepared all of these?" asked Lily pleasantly surprised

"Well, kind of. My mates helped me just a little"

"Well, you and your friends did an excellent job, because this food is delicious"

"So…Lily, for how long have we known each other?" asked James cautiously

"Well, I'd say for about six and a half years. But we have really gotten to know each other this year"

"True, true"

"I remember you used to pester me every single second of every single day" said Lily

"And how you used to get extremely furious, that's why I loved bothering you. You looked so beautiful when you were angry"

Lily blushed and started eating her food again

"So, Lily… I've been thinking…a lot, to be exact…and Lily Evans you would truly make me the happiest man on the face of the Earth if you would accept to be my girlfriend"

Lily almost chocked on the food she was eating and looked at James with very, very, very surprised eyes.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**I was going to write more, but I decided I would leave it there. Will she say yes… or will she say no. And the only way to find out is if you guys review. I need reviews to continue. So anyway, don't worry about the update, I'm on summer vacations, so I think I'll have more time to write**

**-rggrgirl**

**WhiteTiger1992****-** I know the whole Hermione-Sirius thing is weird, but it's just for a while (HINT) Thanks for the review, keep them coming.

**Aly**- Here's the update you wanted, Aly

**will-smith101**- Thanks for the heads up in the spelling and the grammar. I'll try to improve them.

**Pooja**-Well, just to clear everything up, Gaby knew Sirius's name because she paid attention to him when he was introducing himself (HINT) and she really didn't pay much mind to Troy. And the Hermione-Sirius thing…well I already explained it.

**Hapi Djus**-Thank you, the reason of why I put that scene was because it made me laugh, a lot. So glad you liked it.

**dracosbabygrl**- I have a math question for you. Update + x next chapter

(ok, x means: review) LOL

**annieca**-Thank you for reviewing just for me. I also liked the part of turning his hair green, it was hilarious. And I would love to read your story, just tell me the name, and I will read it.

**Much love to everyone**

**-rggrgirl**

**(Don't forget to review)**


	17. The answer

**Hi, I'm very sorry for the lack of update, but things have been a little hectic right now. We're moving…. Out of state, and we're getting everything ready, right now I just have my dad's laptop because they took my computer. I am so very sad and stressed out, but I think I owe you an update because of the reviews. Thank you and here goes the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned any HP character, I would get many people to help pack and deliver (safely) my computer and the rest of my stuff. **

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Before:**

"_**So…Lily, for how long have we known each other?" asked James cautiously**_

"_**Well, I'd say for about six and a half years. But we have really gotten to know each other this year"**_

"_**True, true"**_

"_**I remember you used to pester me every single second of every single day" said Lily**_

"_**And how you used to get extremely furious, that's why I loved bothering you. You looked so beautiful when you were angry"**_

_**Lily blushed and started eating her food again**_

"_**So, Lily… I've been thinking…a lot, to be exact…and Lily Evans you would truly make me the happiest man on the face of the Earth if you would accept to be my girlfriend"**_

_**Lily almost chocked on the food she was eating and looked at James with very, very, very surprised eyes.**_

**Now:**

"James… I…"

"Look, before you say anything, let me tell you I'll be faithful to you, and I will always be there when you need me. I really like you Lily, I always have, and always will" said James looking at Lily's green eyes

"James, what I think is that we are going a little too fast. Why don't we slow down a bit…?"

"What? Be friends again? No Lily, I cannot be just your friend" said James annoyed

"No, what I meant was why don't we start dating for a while? Like every other couple does"

"Are you saying that you're giving me a chance?" asked James happily

Lily giggled and nodded her head. James hugged her, carried her and spun her around.

"She said yes! She said YES!" exclaimed James

Everyone thinking they just got engaged, clapped and cheered for them. James lowered Lily and reclined her against a tree. He touched her cheek with his hand. Her eyes displayed a mix of curiosity and surprise. James smiled at her lovingly, taking his thoughts out of the nervousness he felt, and softly bringing his lips to hers. She was paralyzed with surprise, and unlike the other time, she was soon returning the kiss.

The people watching the scene cheered and clapped. And in the middle of the crown was none other than Sirius, Remus, and the rest.

"Good job, Prongsie" screamed Sirius

"Way to go, mate" said Remus

"Finally!" exclaimed Megan

They broke the kiss and looked at each other smiling.

"Come on, we're going to miss the train back to Hogwarts" screamed Hermione at the top of her lungs, grabbing Sirius and running towards the train.

Once in they arrived at Hogwarts they saw Harry waiting for them in the Gryffindor common room.

"So… How was it?" asked Harry

"Well… nothing special…only that your mum and dad kissed" said Remus

"What! You guys kissed? I cannot believe it!" exclaimed Harry "So that's why you two are looking at each other with goo-goo eyes"

"Harry… it's getting very late. You have to go to sleep. Now" said Lily

Harry looked at James for help

"Sorry, son, I agree with your mother"

Harry glared at both of them and then laughed. "Now I have a curfew"

"Weird kid you have there" said Sirius looking at Harry

"Well, I'm very tired, I'll just go sleep too" said Megan giving Remus a peck and leaving with Luna. Remus and Ron also left and were soon in dreamland.

Feeling the awkward silence in the room, Troy gave Gaby a peck on the cheek and left. Sirius felt his face growing red.

"Are you alright?" asked Gaby noticing Sirius's redness

"What? Oh, yes. Never been better" said Sirius sadly "Good night everyone, 'night Gaby"

"What about me, sweet heart?" asked Hermione

"I already said good night"

Hermione glared at Gaby and left.

"I guess I'm the only one interrupting you. I'll leave you two alone"

"I had a great time today with you James"

"Me too, good night mademoiselle, sweet dreams….about me!" exclaimed James kissing Lily's hand

"I see you still have your big ego. I'll have to do something about that"

And with that they both retired into their dormitories and slept.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**I know this is very little, but I didn't have time to write more, and with the moving I prefer to do the rest with a clear mind. So thanks for reading and please, please, please tell me what you think.**

**_Meggie-Moo_******I'm expecting my virtual hugs and cookies. LOL

**_Grace potter_****** thanks for the compliment. And I also love the fact of having a Hispanic girl because I can totally relate to her.

**_Lily and James Love 4 ever_******Thanks, you are so very nice. Here's your update

**_WhiteTiger1992_****** Finally the craziness paid off!

**_PhoenixOwner_****** Like I said in the other chapter, this Hermione/Sirius thing is just temporary. And let me clarify something, well, this Gaby was created for my cousin. Way before High School Musical (which I love and is the best movie ever). So it's Gaby Gonzalez. And yes, I will Troy and Gaby will sing together in some chapter hint because you asked me to. About the next pairings, I prefer to keep it secret, or a surprise. Thanks for the review!

**_GoddesGirl123_****** Here's what happened! How did you like it? Was it good? Please review

**_Hapi Djus_****** I know, the random scene is hilarious. Just a little question… (Which might sound incredibly stupid) but what does OC mean? Is that fruity? And I envy your luck, I used to be able to sleep late, but now I have to wake up early become of the moving.

Thank you guys for the reviews, and remember, if you want to be here in the list, all you have to do is click on the little purple box.

This is just a little poll.

My friend says no guy would ever read my story, because it's more of a girl story. So I'm curious…. How many of you are girls and how many of you are guys? Please tell me when you review.

That means…. PLEASE review!


	18. The Talent Show

**Hey again peoples. I'm not really up for writing because of the moving thing. I had to say goodbye to my friends, I had to leave the apartment, my school, everything, just because my dad's job. I know… très lame. I'm also sorry I couldn't write, but the computer was in one of the moving boxes, so I'm really angry. But anyway, it's not your fault I moved, so I'm not going to take it out on you. And just to clarify a few things… the last chapter was NOT the end of the story, so don't you worry. But let's get going with the story.**

**  
Disclaimer: I owned HP characters I would have paid my parents not to move.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_Before:_

"I had a great time today with you James"

"Me too, good night mademoiselle, sweet dreams….about me!" exclaimed James kissing Lily's hand

"I see you still have your big ego. I'll have to do something about that"

And with that they both retired into their dormitories and slept.

_Now:_

The next morning everyone got up early and went to the Great Hall to eat some breakfast.

"How was your sleep, my dear Lily flower?" asked James

"Very good, my dear Jamesy flower" said Sirius mockingly

"Ha, ha, ha, very funny Sirius"

"Aren't I always, Lily flower?"

"Hey, only I can call her that" said James

"Calm down, boys" said Lily laughing

"Alright mommy" said Sirius jokingly

Just then the headmaster's voice boomed "Excuse me, students, this is an announcement to let you know that our head boy and head girl have organized a talent show, I think that is what it says here, it also says, that it can be singing, acting, dancing, whatever you want to do. Thank you, you can keep on eating"

The whole Great Hall started talking.

"So, are any of you guys doing anything?" asked Megan

"I don't know… I don't think I have any talents at all" said Lily thinking

"Of course you do, Lilykins"

"James, how many nicknames are you going to call me?" asked Lily laughing

"I don't know, my sweet Lil"

"Maybe I could show off my muscles for the talent show" said Sirius

"Yeah, right" said Remus laughing

"Seriously!" exclaimed Sirius "Nobody else has that talent"

"What talent?" asked Gaby, who had just gotten to the Great Hall

"Oh, there's going to be a talent show and Sirius wants to show off his muscles" said Lily laughing

"But why are you guys laughing, that's a talent, not everyone has big, and strong muscles like Sirius"

"How would you know about Sirius's big muscles?" asked James grinning and turning to look at Sirius who was now red.

"Well...I… he… he's always walking around half naked, there's no way you can not notice"

"Whatever, I know someone who has bigger and stronger muscles than Sirius" said James happily

"Who?" asked Sirius alarmed

"Well… me of course"

"No way, mines are bigger than yours" said Sirius showing his muscles for them to see

"Boys… we are eating, go measure your muscles later"

"Wow, after knowing Harry is your son you have become exactly like Prong's mom" said Sirius laughing

"No kidding" said Harry with an annoyed face

"Only Sirius answered my question, what are you guys doing for the talent show?" asked Megan

"We should do something all together!" exclaimed Hermione

At that moment Troy came and sat next to Gaby.

"Could I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure" said Gaby smiling

"Umm… alone"

"Oh… alright, I'll be right back you guys" said Gaby leaving with Troy

"I don't know what she sees in that guy" said Sirius glaring at Troy who was leaving the Great Hall with Gaby

"I think she's too nice to be rude to him" said Lily

"Why are you saying that Sirius?" asked Megan with a knowing smile

"Well… I… I'm her friend, so I want the best for her"

"And what do you think it's best for her?" asked Megan, "maybe you?"

Sirius looked panicked

"You guys leave Sirius alone, he just made one comment and now you are all over him" said James quickly jumping to Sirius's defense.

"Hermione, are you alright?" asked Harry looking at Hermione who's eyes were watery

"Yes, but Harry, may I talk to you?"

"Sure, let's go" said Harry leaving with Hermione

"Sirius, shouldn't you go see what's wrong with her? Since she is your girlfriend" Lily asked

"Harry's with her, she'll be alright"

"You guys never answered Megan's question" said Remus

"Right, I had totally forgotten all about that" said Megan laughing

"Well, Hermione's idea sounded very good" said Lily "but what could we do all together?"

"I don't know, let me think" said Megan putting on her thinking face.

Meanwhile, outside the Great Hall….

"So, you wanted to talk…"

"Yes, I kind of did, I just didn't want to say it in front of your friends" said a very tired looking Troy

"Are you alright? You look kind of tired" said Gaby

"Oh, yes, I'm fine. Look, what I wanted to tell you… or ask you… if you wanted to performatthetalentshowwithme?"

"I'm sorry… I didn't quite get that" said Gaby confusedly "could you repeat that, maybe a little bit slower this time?"

"Ummm, okay. I asked if you wanted to perform at the talent show with me."

"Sure, I'd love to. But what are we doing?" asked Gaby

"Come with me" said Troy as he guided her towards the room of requirements

As they got into the room Gaby gasped in amazement. There were instruments everywhere; moving music notes decorated the walls, there was a grand piano in the center of the room playing a song by it self, there were violins, violas, guitars, flutes, and all kinds of instruments.

"You like it?" asked Troy happily

"Are you kidding me? I love it! It's awesome"

"I knew you would like it!" exclaimed Troy

"But why are we here for?"

"Well… I wrote this song, it's called "Breaking Free", and I thought that maybe we could sing it together"

"Well, I'd love to hear it first, I really don't think I'm much of a singer" said Gaby worriedly

"Oh, don't worry you'll do you just fine" said Troy smiling "the piano will start playing the song"

Meanwhile….

"Are you alright, Hermione?" asked Harry "why are you crying?"

"I … I think Sirius doesn't like me" said Hermione with tears in her eyes

"What do you mean? Of course he likes you, he's your boyfriend"

"No, no, no, he only cares about Gaby, where she's going, what she's doing, with whom? He never treats me like that!" Hermione burst into tears

"But do you really want him to treat you like a child?"

"No, but I want him to at least show some interest in me, apparently the only thing I'm good for would be a good snogging session"

"Ok, why don't we talk this over with some butter beers?" asked Harry, as he and Hermione left the hall & the suspicious eyes of a certain someone.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**I want to thank everyone for their reviews and their patience, you guys are awesome!**

**As I said before, I'm sorry I took so long, but I'm back, so I hope to update more frequently now.**

**And now the faithful thank you for your reviews:**

**LUVSRW****- **thank you for the explanation, and I'm absolutely sorry about my lack of updates

**WhiteTiger1992****-** yeah, I like that you loved the chapter, you guys have no idea how happy I am when I hear this type of comments (crying) jk

**Lily and James Love 4 ever****-** thank you for answering the poll, and it makes me happy that you like the story.

**Alewyn- ** 1st- Thank you for answering the poll, 2nd – hi, 3rd – thank you for your review, 4th – yes, it does suck to move, it's absolutely terrible, 5th – thank you, 6th- wow, you speak Spanish, maybe we can have conversations in Spanish!

**lilyhermioneevans****- **OH, I'm sorry, I made it sound like the end of the story, but don't worry it's not, it goes on and on and on and on…

**PhoenixOwner****- **I know, I love high school musical too, I just got a poster, but now I have no where to put it 

**Sixpacksirius- **I'm sorry about that, I updated in like 4 months. And sure I'll write a date with Lily and James.

**Grace potter****-** you deserved it! And also, thank you for the girls/ boys comment, it made me feel better

**StargateAngel101****- **wow, I, wow, I'm flattered; it really means a lot to me that you said that.

**Tortall gal****-** thank you, you guys are making me cry, in a good way.

**Another poll: Has any one of you read the book "Twilight" by Stephenie Meyer?**


	19. Ideas!

**Wow, it's been almost a year since I hadn't written anything at all! I'm sorry about that to all the people reading my story. I was having a huge writer's block and since I couldn't figure out what to write I just stopped. I hope this chapter is good, and that I haven't lost my readers… **

**I just have to make something clear; I made this story for my cousin, Gaby. I started this story way before High School Musical came out, so I didn't even knew that there would be a girl named Gabriela in the movie. I just put Troy in because it seemed like a good idea. So Gabriela from this story is not Gabriela from High School Musical. I just wanted to clear that up. **

**So let's get on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I did not write any of the books of Harry Potter, therefore I do not own any of the characters at all! Ok? Cool**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Before:

"_Are you alright, Hermione?" asked Harry "why are you crying?"_

"_I … I think Sirius doesn't like me" said Hermione with tears in her eyes_

"_What do you mean? Of course he likes you, he's your boyfriend"_

"_No, no, no, he only cares about Gaby, where she's going, what she's doing, with whom? He never treats me like that!" Hermione burst into tears_

"_But do you really want him to treat you like a child?"_

"_No, but I want him to at least show some interest in me, apparently the only thing I'm good for would be a good snogging session"_

"_Ok, why don't we talk this over with some butter beers?" asked Harry, as he and Hermione left the hall & the suspicious eyes of a certain someone._

Let's start off from were we left off:

"I still don't know what we should do for the talent show"

"Oh don't worry Megan, we'll think of something" said Lily smiling as the group walked the halls of Hogwarts

"Have you guys seen Harry and Hermione, I can't find them anywhere" said Ron approaching them

"No, sorry Ron, last time we saw them was during breakfast" said James

"I wonder where they are, it's been hours since they've been gone"

"Don't worry Ron, they must be here somewhere" said Lily

"Thinking about it, we haven't seen Gaby since she left with that idiot"

"Calm down, Sirius, there's no need to insult the poor guy, we don't even know him" said Megan

"Yeah well, I don't want to get to know him, and neither should Gaby"

"I shouldn't what?"

"Oh, nothing, Sirius was just being himself" said Remus smiling

"So where have you been all day?" asked Lily

"With Troy, we have something planed for the talent show!"

"So you're not going to do something with us?" asked Megan sadly

"Of course I am. What are you guys doing?"

"…well, we still kind of don't know…" said James

"Well, you guys call me when you know what we are doing; right now I'm going to be with Troy for a little while"

"Where are you two going to be at?" asked Sirius

"Outside" Troy answered

"Well then, if you are going to be "outside" it shouldn't be a problem if we all tagged along" said Sirius smiling evilly at Troy

"Of course not, that way we can be all together and maybe even get an idea of what to do!" exclaimed Megan

"I guess so, but look I forgot and I have to go do something I promised a friend I would do, see you later Gaby" said Troy as he kissed Gaby, turned to look at Sirius and left.

Gaby's cheeks turned red.

"Are you guys dating now?" asked Megan excitedly

"I don't know, I think we are…"

Lily, James and Remus turned to look at each other and then at Sirius, whose face was as sad as it could ever be.

"Have you guys done that assignment for McGonagall?" Ron asked

"No, but Minnie always lets me turn it in a little late" said Sirius trying to hide the fact that what he had seen had made him miserable

"Yeah well, that was in the _past_" said James and the whole group laughed

Once outside they all sat down in the grass next to the lake to relax and forget about their classes and schoolwork.

"So what are you guys doing?" asked Lily "for the talent show"

"We're singing a song Troy wrote" answered Gaby excitedly

"Great, he writes songs, probably all that rubbish girls love" murmured Sirius so only Remus and James could hear

"You could probably write rubbish too, if you tried" said James trying to cheer his friend up.

"You think?" asked Sirius with hope in his eyes "she seems to like the fact that he writes songs, or probably she just likes him because of his American accent"

"Maybe you should try to talk to her more, instead of just staring at her, maybe even turn the old charm on" James suggested

"You are right, I am"

"But you have to break up with Hermione, you are really hurting her" said Remus

"I know"

"Alright, we have to decide what we are going to do" said Megan bossily

"Well, I gave you all the idea to show off my muscles, and Gaby even agreed, didn't you Gaby?" said Sirius smiling at her

"I just agreed to the fact that you do have big muscles" said Gaby "but I never said that you should show your muscles for the talent show"

"You are right, I should carry a pretty girl while showing my muscles" said Sirius thinking "would you like to be the girl I carry to show off my muscles?"

"How about Hermione, your girlfriend" said Gaby "by the way, where is she?"

"Oh, yeah… my girlfriend, I don't know"

"I know! Gaby should ask Troy to write another song for us and we could sing it all together." Said Megan interrupting their talk

"I don't know if he'll want to do that" said Gaby

"Yes, and besides, we don't need Troy" said Sirius angrily

"Oh, please Gaby, ask him, he'll listen to you, please!" exclaimed Megan ignoring Sirius

"I'll ask, but I don't guarantee anything"

"Yes, thank you, thank you, and thank you" said Megan jumping up and down

"I think we should have a plan B in case he says no" said Lily smartly

"No, don't worry, he'll say yes" said Megan

When no one was watching James got up and saw that Hagrid had left some empty buckets, so he got one, went to the lake and filled it up with water. Quietly without anyone watching, he poured the whole bucket on Sirius.

"Bloody hell!" screamed Sirius as he got up and started to chase James, he got a hold of the bucket and ran to the lake to fill it up and poured it on Remus. Everyone joined in on the water fight, screaming at the touch of the cold water.

Just as Sirius was going to pour water on Lily, James hugged her and carried her running out of Sirius's way.

"I'm going to get you Prongs!" yelled Sirius

Remus trying to defend his friends went and got Sirius even wetter than before. Megan started laughing until Sirius poured water on her.

"That is it, Sirius, we are all going to get you" said Lily laughing

Everyone wanted to take revenge on Sirius, and they were all ganging up on him. So Gaby decided to help him out.

"You take two and I'll take two" said Gaby

Sirius looked surprised, but did as he was told.

"Yes ma'am"

And so the water fight began, and ended until dinner time… when Sirius was hungry.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_**Thank you for your patience with me, and I hope you like this little chapter. **_

**Alewyn-**Yes, read Twilight, it's a great story, and then read New Moon too. I know that Sirius is definitely more buff than James. 

**Grace Potter****-**thanks, and thanks for that message

**PhoenixOwner****-** me too!

**WhiteTiger1992****- **keep on reading!

**DancingCavalier****- ** I know, I'm confused about the pairings too. I love those books too!! And actually that scene with Gaby and her big brother I did it for my cousin, Gaby whose brother passed away a few years ago. This story is dedicated to David Gonzalez.

**Lily and James Love 4 ever****- **It's a great book, really, read it.

**GoddessGirl1372****-** sorry I took so long to update, but here it is!

**Meggie-Moo**- I don't think so. The only HSM character will be Troy

**lilyhermioneevans****-** oops! Sorry I took so long… 

**he who must not be flamed****-** thanks for the constructive criticism, I'll make sure to write the story better.


	20. sick!

**Wow, I haven't been able to write in a really long time. I am so sorry for leaving you guys waiting for the next chapter. But here it is finally. It is more of a fill chapter for more things to come. Thank you to those people who reviewed and a special thanks to "****CrayonsPink****" who with her review helped me get energy and start on a new chapter. And to**** "Grace Potter Evans"**** who was the only one that reviewed when I first posted the last chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the books.**

"Ugh, I think I am sick" said Lily with a stuffy nose and a cough.

"You think?" said Megan also with a stuffy nose "stupid James"

"Someone calling me?" asked James as he and his friends entered the room. They all looked very tired and had dark bags under their eyes.

"You got me sick" said Megan accusingly "And you got Lily sick too. You guys look sick yourselves"

"No more snogging for you Prongsie" said Sirius laughing

"Shut up Sirius" said James punching him in the arm "I don't understand. How did I get you sick? I am not even sick"

"Well, you did start that water fight…" said Remus

"Oh, that… Well, I just wanted to get Sirius for the way he woke me up"

"Ha, ha, ha, that was a great day. I would say Gaby and I won, even though we were just two against four. Besides, that water finally took out all of the green dye left in my head" said Sirius touching his hair

Somewhere in a corner they heard a cough.

"I just hope this doesn't create an epidemic in Hogwarts" said Remus looking worried

"Me neither. I do not look good with a red nose"

"Sirius, you are so conceited" said Gaby laughing while she was coming into the room "are you guys feeling any better?"

"No, my nose is all stuffed up and I feel really tired" said Megan

"I don't get it. All of us got wet, but only you and Lily got sick" said James

"Well, I guess it's the curse of the losers" said Sirius laughing and giving Gaby a high-five "Gaby, you look tired"

"I guess I have just been practicing a lot. Sometimes I even forget how I get to my room because I am so tired"

"Maybe you should stop practicing and get more rest" said James his eyes full of curiosity

"Yeah" was all Gaby could say

"Whatever. I cannot believe the talent show is tomorrow! We will not be able to perform or do anything" said Megan sadly "I really wanted to be in it"

"Maybe when we go back we can get Lily and James to make one and we will all be in it" said Gaby trying to cheer her friend up.

"Are you still doing that number with Troy" asked Lily

"Yes, I already promised him I would and he has worked so hard on it"

"But she is going to be part of my talent too" said Sirius quickly

"I am?" asked Gaby confused

"Yes, remember you are going to help me show off my muscles"

"Padfoot, showing off your muscles is not exactly a talent" said James laughing

"You are just jealous because my muscles are way bigger and better than yours"

"Please, let's not start with that again" said Lily

"But I am serious"  
"We know, your name is Sirius Black" said Remus laughing

"Very funny, Moony" said Sirius sarcastically

"Ugh, I still haven't done McGonagall's work" said Lily

"Me neither; Minnie gives out a lot of work to do. Even more than she did in the past" said Sirius and everyone laughed

"I am hungry" said Sirius "anyone wants to come with me to eat?"

"I'm not hungry" said Lily

"I'm going to stay with Lily" said James

"Yeah, I'm not feeling too well either" said Megan

"And we all know Remus is staying with you too" said Sirius rolling his eyes

Remus just smiled and nodded.

"Gaby, how about you?" said Sirius smiling

"Oh, I'm sorry. I have to go practice with Troy" said Gaby as Sirius's smile disappeared

"Great, maybe I should just get new friends who will come with me"

"Please Sirius, stop acting like a baby" said James

"Yeah, yeah, whatever"

"You can come to practice with me. I don't think Troy would mind, afterwards we could go get something to eat" said Gaby "Lily, Megan I can make you some chicken soup that can help better your cold. My abuelita used to give me some when I was sick and it always made me feel better"

"I'm really not hungry right now" said Lily

"So, are you coming?" Gaby asked Sirius

"No" said Sirius "you know what? Yes, I think I'll go."

Then he said aside to James and Remus "Let's see what Troy says about this"

"Sirius, you old charmer" said James laughing "I pity Troy, he stands no chance against Sirius"

And so they left.

"Lily, would you like me to get you something?" asked James caringly

"No, thanks; I think I just need to go to sleep for a while. I already had enough work with classes and all, I feel like my brain is going to explode"

"See, James? Thanks to you we can't do anything fun" said Megan sourly

"Give him a break. It was not all his fault. We all went along with it" said Lily

"Thank you Lily Flower" said James amazed

"Well instead I guess I should blame Sirius, he is the one that got me sick"

Everyone laughed and Megan rolled her eyes.

"Hi Troy" said Gaby giving him a peck on the cheek

"Hey" said Troy smiling but as soon as he saw Sirius walking inside his smile disappeared "What are you doing here Block?"

"Please be nice, I invited him" Gaby said giving Troy the look "he is going to watch us practice and then we can all get something to eat"

"Gaby, this is a private practice that means just you and me"

"Well, I am sorry but Sirius is my friend and I don't think there is anything wrong if he stays and watches us practice"

Sirius had a smug look on his face

"You know what? Never mind I have to go why don't you and your FRIEND have fun" said Troy angrily and leaving the room

"I don't get why you guys can't get along" said Gaby sadly

"Don't be sad, this means we can go eat"

Gaby laughed and said "Sirius, if I keep hanging out with you I will get fat. You are hungry all of the time"

"You would always be beautiful to me" said Sirius looking at Gaby in the eyes

Gaby blushed and stood up "Come on, I thought you were hungry"

"Ha, ha, ha, yeah, let's go"

As they went out the door they saw Lily, Megan, James and Remus coming their way.

"I thought you guys said all you wanted to do was rest" said Sirius confused

"I am very hungry" said Megan "Why? Do you have a problem with that?"

"Wow Megan, you sure are moody when you are sick" said James laughing

"No kidding" said Lily laughing along "I thought you guys were going to practice"

"Umm, yeah you see Troy was a little taken back by Sirius's visit so he cancelled our practice for today" said Gaby a little ashamed

"Wait, isn't the talent show tomorrow?" asked Megan worried "what are you going to do? Are you still going to perform?"

"Of course she is." Said Sirius "If that jerk doesn't sing with her she is still going to be in my act"

"Sirius, I kind of agree with James that showing off your muscles is not exactly a talent" said Gaby smiling

"What? But you said it was"

"I was being sarcastic" said Gaby trying not to laugh

"Wow, this is a great day I am realizing who my friends really are" said Sirius as they all sat down next to Harry, Ron and Hermione

"What about real friends?" asked Ron

"Nothing, I am just finding out who my real friends really are" said Sirius "at this point I guess you are my only friend"

Hermione stood up and walked away.

"What is wrong with her?" asked Lily concerned

"I don't know" said Harry

"Shouldn't you go talk to her Sirius?" asked Megan

"You are right" said Sirius as he got up and followed Hermione

"Amazing!" exclaimed James "Sirius forgot he had to eat"

Outside in the hallway…

"Hermione wait, we need to talk"

"Oh, so now you are speaking to me?" asked Hermione angrily

"What do you mean? I have always talked to you"

Hermione just raised one eyebrow

"Can we just talk?" asked Sirius

"Sure. What do you want to say Sirius?" asked Hermione sadly

"I think we should break up" said Sirius and he paused and waited for a response

There was just silence in the room

"So..."

"I guess I knew this was coming. I mean everyone can tell that you like Gaby and she obviously likes you back" said Hermione

"No, I don't think she likes me back. Anyway it wouldn't have worked between us"

"Why?" asked Hermione sadly

"Because I am old enough to be your father, remember?" said Sirius smiling at her

Hermione laughed and said "I am still more mature than you, so I guess that would give me more years"

"Ha, ha, ha. I'm still older than you" said Sirius glad that this was going better than he thought

"So does this mean we are friends?" asked Hermione

"If you want to." Said Sirius "it will be better that way"

They gave each other a hug and started laughing

"So are you seriously going to show off your muscles for the talent show?" asked Hermione laughing

"Why does everyone laugh when they ask me that question? Muscles like mine are a real talent"

"Sure… I'm hungry. I say we go back and eat something" said Hermione touching her stomach as it growled

"I forgot, I was hungry; I need to eat now!" said Sirius jumping up

They walked back and sat down with their friends laughing. Gaby's face fell a little; James was the only one that noticed.

"We thought you wouldn't come back to eat" said Remus laughing as Sirius devoured the food in his plate

Troy approached the group and whispered something in Gaby's ear. She nodded and he left not even looking at the rest of them.

"What did he want?" Asked James suspiciously

"He just wants to practice for a little while before I go to bed"

"I think Sirius should go with you again" said James

"No, I really don't want to get him angry again" Gaby said

"Talking about bed, I think I need to go lay down and sleep" said Lily yawning

"Me too" Megan said getting up with Remus

"I'll be right with you" said James, and then he turned to look at Harry "Can I talk to you?"

They went out and went to a corner isolated from everyone else

"Do you have the invisibility cloak?" asked James

"Yes. Why?"

"I need to borrow it" said James. "It is very important"

"Sure, I'll go get it and bring it to you"

"Why don't we go together?" James said and they both walked away

Once James got back to the dining hall only Sirius was left

"Prongs, is that…?"

"Yes, this is important" said James "I think Troy is doing something to Gaby at those practices. I don't trust the guy"

"So do you want to go spy on them?" asked Sirius smiling mischievously

"I think you should go, I have to stay with Lily" said James

"Alright, give me that cloak. Call me Black, I mean Block, Sirius Block"

"Oh great, maybe I should go with you"

"No, I'll go. Thanks James for everything" said Sirius seriously

"No problem"

And so Sirius went and got into the room Gaby and Troy were practicing at. He couldn't hear anything.

"Maybe they put a charm in the room" thought Sirius. He decided to open the door very quietly. When he opened the door he saw a dark figure leaving the room running. Then he looked down and saw Gaby on the floor.

**Thanks again to the people who review. People who read this story please review. Whether it is to comment, praise, flame I can take it. Thank you all for everything. Reviewing just takes like less than a minute so please do it. **

**Thanks! **

**-rggrgirl**


End file.
